A Handmaidens Tale
by Handmaiden Dorme
Summary: My story of the Handmaiden Dorme. Begins between TMP and ATOC. Will hopefully go through to ROTS. Will feature our favourite Jedi, Obiwan Kenobi. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A Handmaiden's Tale

By Handmaiden Dorme

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Hello all!**

**This is my first FanFic and I am trying really hard.**

**If you have something you love, something you hate, or something you want to add let me know. All criticism in appreciated, good or bad.**

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter one**

You are woken by the sound of a screeching door. Opening your eyes you are blinded as you look into the harsh Tatooine sunlight. You try to shield your eyes with your arm and are yanked from you enclosure by some manner of man and shoved in a line. You attempt to protest but hear no sound escape you lips.

You look around you and wait for you eyes to adjust. As you glance down you notice that you are wearing a sheer white dress that flows down your body to the ground. The ends are soiled and you gasp as you realise that all the men around you are staring. You hastily try to cover yourself and feel a searing pain shoot through your arm and up to your shoulder. You scream out and grab you shoulder as you are shoved once more as the line moves along. You try to look at your shoulder and see only the familiar redness of blood.

You sigh.

The line moves suddenly and you are almost knocked off your feet. You are now standing at the foot of some wooden stairs and you hear the voice of what you can only assume is an announcer of some kind.

"This young woman is barely 17, a fine life long investment. She has minor injuries and is well _endowed_" you feel yourself being pushed towards the stage and suddenly you realise that you are at an auction and that you're up next.

"NO!" You are shocked by the sudden forcefulness of your own voice. You struggle as you feel someone's hands being wrapped around your waist as they try to subdue you.

"As you can see she has plenty of energy and would be perfect for the lonely man. Look up now, so we can all see your pretty face."

You head is yanked up as someone pulls on your russet locks. You stare into the crowd scanning for anyone who may help you. You make eye contact with a man who stares back into your eyes and you suddenly remember what you're wearing. You look away and sweep the crown once more.

No one. No one will help you.

"Bidding will start at 500."

"500"

"520"

"550"

"550, is that the final bet?"

"800"

Your eyes snap up. Who would have bet that much on anything let alone you.

"Sold" you hear the announcer say. You are lead off the stage with no complaint. There's no point in fighting now, not until you find where you're going and where you'll be kept.

It could possibly be easy to escape.

You await your "collection" in a holding cell of some type and as soon as the guard moves elsewhere you begin to try and find a way out of the tiny cage.

You're struggling with a partially loose bar when the man from the crowd walks over to you. You don't notice him and continue to try to prise the bar free.

"Hello"

You jump and spin around. You now get to see him more closely. He has a stern but gentle look about him and he wasn't what you had expected a person who bid for slaves would look like, but then weirdos can come in any shape or form.

"Hello? You can speak basic can't you?" a hint of disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Hi" You say spitefully.

"What's your name?" he asks, most sincerely you notice.

"I. . . I. . . I don't remember" you stammer out.

"Who am I? Where am I from?" the panic becoming apparent in your voice.

"Don't worry I'll help you" he replies.

"Oh sure" you mutter between sobs.

You realise you're crying and try desperately to stop yourself as he begins to walk towards one of the guards.

_Oh great_ you think. Now he's getting the guard, what next?

"Unlock the cage" he instructs the man, he obliges.

The guard leaves and you're standing with him and watch as his eyes sweep up and down you.

"Here" he says as he offers you his jacket.

You take it willingly and put it on to cover yourself.

He begins to walk away.

He turns and smiles.

"You have to come too, you know"

"Oh, right. Sorry" you reply and you follow him.

You leave the market place and head out of Mos Eisley. You look around you and realise that you're on the outskirts of the Tatooine Desert. You spy a small craft in the distance and realise that you're heading for it. You take on last look around you and spy a cave a while away.

You look at the back of his head and notice all the sand that has been blown into his dark hair.

You dash for the cave. You feel your bare feet beginning to burn as you run at full speed.

You hear a beeping and turn to see that he has begun to run after you.

"Hey wait!" you hear him protest.

You look ahead and see the cave getting closer.

"Come back! There's a sand storm coming up and we have to get inside!"

You glance back at him and continue to run. You look and see that the cave is now only a few meters away.

You turn once more and then nothing. You feel no ground under your feet and you realise that you are falling. You hit the ground and then all goes black.

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Looks like you're on your way to being caught again!**

**Review if you want to know what happens! If I don't get any reviews then I wont post anymore.**

**H. Dorme**

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

3


	2. Chapter 2

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Thankyou to the TWO people who reviewed!**

**Come on guys it aint that's hard!**

**_Handmaiden Rabé- Thanks for your nice words. I wont make you beg! Smiles Kindly_**

**_Sweet Christabel_****_- What do you mean the same format? _**

_**looks dumbfounded**_

**Despite the lack of interest, im gonna write more any way.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Two**

You awake in a bed with soft covers. You are about to return to the dream you were just having when the whole bed jumps. You sit up wide eyed and survey the room.

It all comes flooding back. The auction, the man, the chase and, yep, the bump on your head. You reach up to touch the bump and feel not your head but a bandage. You remember your shoulder. You look and see that you're not in your "dress" if you could even call it that, but a loose brown shirt, obviously not made for a woman. You reach under the shirt and feel more bandages on your shoulder. You stand and move towards the door as a protocol droid comes in and makes a startled beep sound before racing out of the room.

You follow it and it leads you to the cockpit of the ship. You stand outside the door and listen for a few minutes as you hear your mystery host talking to someone.

"I picked up an unexpected guest on my way back"

"Well as long as you have done as instructed"

"Yes General"

Then nothing. You peer around the door and stare at all the equipment and gasp slightly and swing out of view as the man spins his chair and begins to walk towards the door.

"Keep and eye out R6, I'm going to go and check on her. Did you see if she left the room?"

"Beep, Whir, Boop" was the droids reply.

You begin to run back to what you think is your room when you are confronted with a room full of large crates. You hear his foot steps and crouch behind the nearest one.

He walks past the door and sighs.

You stand up and see his head pop around the door frame and you hastily duck again, hoping that he didn't see you.

You peer over the box after a few minutes and see him leaning on the door way chuckling.

"What!" you asks, your hands on your hips.

"Nothing, just . . . nothing" he says as he begins to laugh again.

"Hmpf" you begin to make your way towards the door, he doesn't move. You begin to feel uncomfortable as you remember that he "owns" you. You step back.

He takes a step towards you.

You take a deep breath as you head fills with all sorts of nasty thoughts.

"I'm Adin, do you remember your name?" he says as he offers you his hand to shake.

You take it warily.

"No, I don't remember anything"

"Well we're almost at Naboo, so hold on and I'll take us in."

He leaves and heads back up towards the cockpit.

You stand there for a moment before you hear "hey, you might want to come up here and take a seat, disengaging from hyper speed can really knock you down."

You reluctantly oblige and wander down the hall before sitting down in the seat beside Adin. You look out into the darkness around you and as you come out of hyper speed you spy the green orb in the distance that is Naboo.

You smile. Naboo is a Republic planet; you can't be a slave there.

You feel as if someone is watching you and you try to spy Adin out of the corner of your eye. You notice that he is doing the same thing to you.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**So your goin to Naboo. Wonder what will happen?**

**Once again, plz review, I really like it when you do.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	3. Chapter 3

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Thanks for the review.**

**_Sweet Christabel_****_- I an going to keep it like that. I haven't decided about Adin yet, I created him but I don't know how it will end up. It's kinda up in the air right now, he may not be who he says he is, Maybe he is who he says he is, I haven't decided._**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Three**

You land and are surprised by the crowd of people gathered to greet you, or should that be Adin, they don't even know you're coming.

Adin stands and begins to walk towards the back of the ship. He turns and sticks his head in the door.

"If you wait a few minutes I can send someone in to bring you some more appropriate clothes and by then the crowing masses will have left and you can be taken to your room."

You look at him in a funny way, one eyebrow raised.

"But that's only if you want to wait, you're welcome to come out now, I just thought you would want to be more presentable."

"I'll wait" you say as you smile.

He leaves once more and you sit patiently.

Ten minutes have passed and you've platted and re-platted the same part of hair almost thirty times, you are startled as a young woman suddenly appears at the door and clears her throat.

"Milady" she says

"Oh, I'm no Milady, just. . . I don't know who I am actually but certainly no milady."

"Well I've bought you you're clothes."

"Thanks"

"No worries, change and them I'll show you to you're room."

"Ok" you say and you walk down the hall back to your room.

You lay the clothes on the bed in front of you and examine them closely. The garments presented to you consist of a simple purple dress that reaches to the floor with long sleeves that reach you knuckles and a red over dress with loose sleeves. You put both on emerge and enter the cockpit, the young woman is no where to be found.

You walk out to the gang plank and see her waiting for you. You walk over.

"I'm sorry" you begin. "I didn't get your name"

"I'm Padme" she replies. "Don't tell anyone who I am, please?"

You look at her funnily.

"It's kind of a game" she rushes.

"Quick duck" she hastily whispers. She pulls you around behind the gang plank as four women walk out of the large doors across the landing pad. They walk a few yards towards the ship, look around, turn back and go inside.

You walk out from behind the ship.

"Who were they?" you ask suspiciously.

"My handmaidens." Padme replies bluntly. She begins to walk towards the door.

"Your handmaidens? Who are you really?" you ask.

She turns to face you.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. This is my second term of my election. Those were my handmaidens, the man you were travelling with was Adin, he is one of my pilots, and right now we're supposed to be in your room waiting for him."

"Oh" is all you can manage to say as she begins to walk away once more.

"Why were you hiding from you handmaidens?"

She continues to walk as she answers you "sometimes I just want to be Padme, the girl. It's not that I don't like being queen and serving my people and Naboo but I miss being me alone and unattended. I -- "

She is cut off as you yank her behind a large marble pillar. You clasp her hand over her mouth as two of the handmaidens walk past.

"Sorry your highness but you didn't want to be seen. . ."

She raises her hand and stops you from continuing. She suddenly hugs you.

"Adin was right about you" is all she says as she starts walking again, this time more cautiously.

"We'll have to be more careful" she continues. "They must've split up."

You nod and follow silently.

You come to a large door and she hurries in, you follow and gently close the door behind you.

You look around and see that you are in a large room, bigger than any you have seen or been in before. There is a large bed with soft silk covers, a large walk in wardrobe, a door leading to a bathroom, two couches and a writing desk.

You sit at the writing desk and examine all the items on the desk. Padme sit on one of the couches and appears almost out of breath. You are about to ask her if she is alright when Adin walks into the room. You are slightly startled as he didn't even knock let alone announce himself.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

"About ten minutes." Padme replies, a slight smile creeping onto her face. She looks at you and gives you a "Play along" look. You nod slightly.

"Do you remember anything now?" he asks you.

"No. Why do you want to know if I remember anything so much?" you ask warily.

"Well I wanted to know if you had any family to go to, or maybe your name, where you come from, your age that sort of stuff."

"Oh" you reply some what embarrassed at your suspiciousness.

"Well" Padme began. "We shall just have to get you a name, won't we?"

"Isn't that illegal?" you ask surprised.

She eyes you in a "what do you mean" kind of look.

"Shouldn't I be treated to see if I remember anything, not just given a new identity?"

"You didn't tell her did you" Padme asks Adin.

"No I thought you should."

"Ok, look" the Queen begins. "Adin saw you at the auction on Tatooine, he bought you as you know, because you look rather a lot like me." You begin to twirl you hair around your index finger.

"He thought that you might want to be one of my handmaidens. You would be trained to defend yourself and me, if the time comes, to walk, talk and act like me, to listen to others with out them knowing, to pilot a fighter plane, and much more if you accept this opportunity."

You look at her dumbfounded.

"Of course if you decline you can live here on Naboo as a citizen and do as you please." Adin adds.

"So why does it matter if I can remember anything?" you ask inquisitively.

"Well if you can then it will be easier to hide you away from those who might recognise you, but if you can't then we can create you an identity and just hope that no one does."

"Oh, who will choose my name?"

"You can, or one of us will. We have made a list of some names to help you; do you want to see them?"

"Sure" you reply. You feel a bit confused but try your hardest to keep up.

Padme hands you the list and you read the names before you.

Jaine Elkin

Meline Faerre

Dorme Sedona

Yasmyne Ker

Charlena Lionne

"I like Dorme Sedona. Is that ok?" you ask.

"Yes, it's very pretty." Adin says.

You look at him and notice that he's blushing slightly. You hand the paper back to Padme.

"What happens now?" you ask.

"Well, Dorme, I suppose I had better get the tailor to make you all the necessary handmaiden gowns and then I'll have captain Panaka begin your training." She leaves through the door and you and Adin glance at each other.

You begin to laugh.

"What?" Adin asks annoyed.

"Nothing, I just thought you were buying me to be your slave or something." You say between giggles.

"What? No!" Adin objects rather hurriedly, then begins to laugh.

"When I saw you trying to fight off all those guards, I thought you'd kill me before we got to Naboo!" he says jokingly.

"What? You thought I'd kill you!" you yell, rather offended.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke!"

"Is that why you drugged me?" you ask interestedly.

"I didn't drug you"

"Then why was I asleep on the ship?"

"You fell over and hit your head as you were trying to run away." He says a smile peering on his face.

"What was the beeping?" you ask.

"What beeping?"

"When I began to run I heard a beeping. What was it?"

"Oh, that. I put a motion sensor I had in my jacket pocket, when you ran you set it off. I figured it was nicer than tying you up."

"Well thankyou, for everything." you say.

"No worries." Adin says as he leaves.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**You've arrived on Naboo. And Now you have a name and youre a handmaiden. Adin seems nice. **

**Wonder what will happen review to find out.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	4. Chapter 4

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chapter Another Day!**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Four**

You look around the room and run straight for the bed. You jump up onto it and begin to jump around. You end up getting tired and flop down onto your back. You begin to laugh uncontrollably for no apparent reason. You sit up and look at the wardrobe. You walk over and open the door. Inside you see all sorts of wonderful dresses, robes and other clothes. As you look them over and hold some of the up to yourself, you wonder what the queen meant when she said that she would have to get some dresses made for you.

You pick out a blue dress that has a split all the way up the front to reveal the white dress beneath and a dark blue fabric belt.

You carry your chosen attire over to the bathroom and run a lovely hot bath. You add some salts and examine your reflection in the mirror. You remove the bandage on your forehead and see that the small cut has already begun to heal.

You close the door and take you clothes off, you remember about you shoulder and unbandage it and look at it in the mirror. It's just a graze and should heal fine. You slip into the water and relax.

You get out of the water almost half an hour later and dress again, this time in the clothes from the wardrobe. You leave the shirt and pants on the floor unsure of what to do next.

You walk back into the bedroom and over to the door leading out. You peek out the door and look around, no one is in sight. You slip through the crack silently.

You walk throughout the vast halls of the palace, unsure of where you are headed of quite how to get back and arrive at a large arched door. You put your ear to it and try to hear anything that may give some indication as to what is on the other side.

You hear nothing.

You take a deep breath and push.

The door moves with a very loud creak and you are startled as you look around to see if anyone one heard.

You realise they didn't and push the door open, with great difficulty, just enough for you to slip inside.

You look around and are confronted with a large tiled room with nothing in it but a large fountain in its centre.

You wander over to the opposite side of the room towards the large ceiling high windows caked with dust and look out below.

You see a wondrous garden filled with all kinds of flowers, bids and insects. You turn around and gaze about the room.

It is rather dust filled and you guess that it hasn't been used in a long time.

You walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge and play with the water with your finger tips. You notice that the water is very clean and not what you had expected.

You sit there just fiddling with the water for a while before you hear "Dorme. Where are you?"

"I'm in here" you reply to the mystery voice.

"Where's here?" you here the voice reply.

You realise its Adin and decide to play a prank.

"I'm in the room with the big door"

"Oh" he says as he enters.

You splash him and get him square in the eye.

He glares at you and walks over, a determined look in his eye, and begins to splash you repeatedly.

You giggle and splash back. You think you're winning when all of a sudden he runs around to your side of the fountain and drops you in.

You shoot him a death stare as he offers you his hand to help you out.

You take in and pull him in head first.

You both laugh and begin to splash each other again and chase each other around the centre of the fountain. He catches you once more and pulls you over, causing you to land on top of him in the ankle deep water. You both lay there momentarily before the sound of someone clearing their throat makes you both glance at the door.

Adin's face turns from happiness to almost sheer horror.

He hurriedly gets out of the fountain as you do the same.

"Governor Bibble" Adin says.

"The Queen wishes both your audiences" the old man says as he turns to leave the room.

"Oh, I'd get changed if I were you." He says as he leaves.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Well, you and Adin seem to be getting close.**

**As always please review.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	5. Chapter 5

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I forgot to post a disclaimer, I own nothing, Mr. Lucas (The Genius) owns everything, even my soul.**

**Decided to post two chappies today for all you nice chickies.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Five**

After Adin and you return to your rooms to get changed you meet and walk together to the throne room of the palace.

You both enter and bow before The Queen. You notice that she looks quite different from the woman you had spent most of this morning with. She had a ghost whist face with red makings, an elaborate hair-do and a lovely royal dress on. She looked every bit a Queen and a lot older than the eighteen year old girl you had met on the landing pad.

"Dorme Sedona, I see you have begun to explore your new home." Amidala begins, her voice deeper and more forceful than that of when you first met her.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"As principle handmaiden I expect you to know the palace as well, if not better than I. You have the rest of the day to wander and become acquainted with the layout of the palace and the various people that are here. Do you wish accompaniment on you travels?"

"If it suits your Highness" you reply, feeling almost silly talking so formally.

"Adin shall accompany you then. That is all. You are dismissed."

You and Adin bow and leave the large room.

Adin leads you around the palace and you listen intently to all he has to say. He comments on paintings, sculptures and mentions other little bits of information.

You walk for what seems like hours before Adin stops suddenly.

"Well this is the end of the line"

"Wha—Oh, thanks Adin" you mutter out as you realise that he has led you back to your room, while you had zoned out.

"Sorry you were so bored"

"What, Adin, no. I wasn—"

"It's ok. I hate giving these tours as much as the people hate receiving them. I understand, I bore you" he reiterates.

"I wasn't bored just distracted. I'm worried about my _self defence_ classes. I'm not very strong."

"Don't worry I'll be there"

"What!" you choke out. "You'll be there_, watching me_? How?"

"Ah, nothing. I wasn't meant to say anything, I gotta go." He says as he runs off down the hall. "Panaka's gonna kill me!" he adds before disappearing around a corner.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Adin's acting weird. Wonder whats going on?**

**Plz R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	6. Chapter 6

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**As requested a new chapter. **

**What did you mean by **I was very confused as to where the rest of the story was **Vergers Tears? I didn't understand.**

**Once more thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter six**

You shrug your shoulders, laughing slightly, and walk into your room. You have a quick shower and put on a white drawstring chemise to sleep in. You sit at the desk and gaze into the mirror. You search the draws and find a brush. You begin to brush your brown curls and hum slightly. When you are finished you pin your hair back above your ears and walk out to the balcony. You gaze up at the moon and stars and smile as thoughts of your water war with Adin creep into your mind. You blush as you remember how easily he held you, before dumping you into the fountain. You are startled from your thoughts by the knocking at your door.

You walk over and open it finding The Queen standing in a matching nightgown and slippers with a tray of fruit and various small cakes in her hands.

"Your Highness?" you question.

"Oh, come on. I'm Padme now" she says as she walks around you before jumping up onto your cushy bed.

You close the door before walking over and joining her, propping yourself opposite her against some pillows.

"I heard you and Adin were found rather close today" Padme quizzes as an amused look creeps onto her face. She takes up one of the cakes and begins to eat as you do the same.

"What! No Adin and I were just--" you blush and look at your hands as you begin to fiddle with the bed spread.

"You were just what?" she asks innocently. You look up and see that she is teasing you.

"We were just examining the fountain's intricate detail closer than some others would" you reply before you both begin to laugh.

"You like him don't you?" She asks, the eighteen year old emerging again. "You can tell me you know, I want to be your friend more than your Queen."

"Are you this open with all your handmaidens?"

"No" she admits. "Only my friends"

"Well then as your friend I would have to say that I'm unsure about him and that I just want to see what happens"

"A very diplomatic answer, you'll be a good queen." She jokes. "Are you comfortable here?" she asks as she surveys the room.

"What?" you ask. "In this large room with a big bed, private balcony and bathroom as well as a huge wardrobe filled with clothes? No but I'm sure I'll survive"

You both begin to laugh again.

You talk for what seems like hours, about Padme, the Palace and its various occupants, Adin included, what you did and didn't remember and other various things that seemed to creep into the conversation.

After Padme leaves you glance at the clock on the wall and realise that it has gone into the wee hours of the morning.

You stand and pick up Adin clothes out of the bathroom and hide them in your closet, you turn off the lights and get into bed.

Sleep comes easily and you begin to dream.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I no this was a short Cap but I wanted to Show hoe Padmé and Dorme become friends.**

**R&R once again.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	7. Chapter 7

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**As a special treat I'm combining two chapters for all your reading delight.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Seven**

You wake early in the morning despite your late night. You look about as the early morning sunlight shines throughout the room. You smile, then realise that you left the balcony door open. You rush over and realise that someone would have to climb up seven floors to reach you, but despite this you still make a metal note to close it tonight.

You shower and change into some tan pants, and white tunic and brown boots. You sit at the desk and pull your hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a ribbon. You wait at the desk for five minutes before beginning to re-arrange the draws to your liking. You notice some writing paper and feel a tear run down your cheek as you realise that you remember nothing and no-one.

There is a knock at the door and you are jolted from your daydreaming. You answer it and a man in a guard's uniform greets you.

"I'm Captain Panaka. Are you ready for your training?"

"Ah, yep" you answer as you quickly glance around the room. "Will I need anything?" you ask.

"No" He replied as he began to walk down the hall.

You start into a slight run to keep up.

"Um, where are we going?" you ask.

"Somewhere more open" he replies as he turns a corner.

He walks and you jog for another five minutes before he comes to a large door he walks in confidently and you follow glancing around yourself the whole time. You're in an open room with nothing in it, the floor is covered in a springy carpet and there a re the doors to one side. You look at Panaka with a confused look on your face.

"We're going to begin with some hand-to-hand combat, then I'll perfect you attacks with Adin assistance"

"Adin?" you ask.

"Yes he always helps me train the handmaidens"

"I'll bet he does" you mutter under you breath.

"Ready?" Panaka asks.

"Um" you look around quickly assessing yourself and the room you're in, before you are knocked off your feet.

You sit up rubbing your head and pulling back some hair that fell into your eyes. You look at Panaka who has moved back into his original position. He smiles at you.

"Wha—Did you—What happened?" you manage to stutter out.

"A handmaiden must always be ready"

"Yeah but—"

"No buts, you must always bet prepared to protect The Queen"

"Ok, go again" you say, a smile appearing on your face.

He once more launches himself at you and you jump out of the way rather clumsily. You run at him and tackle him to the ground. You begin to wrestle with him and he ends up pinning you to the ground.

He smiles.

"Well done. We can begin on your hits, if you feel ready" he says as he helps you to your feet.

You nod.

"Adin, come out now" Panaka calls.

You groan, you really don't want him to see you "in action".

You are startled from your thoughts as the first door along the wall opens.

You gasp and try to stifle a laugh as Adin walks out dressed as a potato.

You glance at Panaka as you feel tears beginning to fill your eyes.

"It's for protection" Adin states as if that explains everything.

"He has to wear padding for protection, you handmaidens can hit pretty hard." Panaka declares.

"Oh" you reply, your laughter now mostly under control. "What do I do?" you ask.

"Attack me" Adin answers.

You glance wide eyed at Panaka.

"Attack him"

"But—" you begin to protest.

"Attack, I'll asses how you're doing and guide you" Panaka says.

"You won't hurt me, don't worry" Adin adds concerned.

"Uh, ok" you say as you take a fighting stance.

You begin to attack Adin as hard and as fast as you can. Panaka stops you occasionally giving you tips and hits to do more damage with less effort, time and slowness.

After about half and hour he asks you to stop.

"I have to report to the queen on your progress and I have to resume my duties as Captain of The Queen's Guard. I want you two to keep practising for another half hour, then change and be ready for your first lesson on etiquette. Her Majesty will await you in her chambers to begin"

You nod as he turns and leaves.

You smile at Adin, and he looks at you in a funny way. You continue to smile and look at him and he begins to smile back, then you start attacking him and you hear him groan as your first hit makes contact.

**Chapter Eight**

After a half hour has expired Adin tries to get you to stop, you're so caught up in your own little world that you don't notice as he call your name.

"Dorme, Dorme. You can stop now"

He eventually has to use his potato arms to shake you before you "awake".

"Ah, sorry. Guess I gust got a bit carried away."

"Yeah, its great stress relief. Can you help me?" he says.

"What, do you want to sit down?"

"No. I'm not that bendy" he replies. "I could lean" he says, indicating the nearest wall.

"Sure" you say as you help him hobble over.

"Do you need help to get out of that potato suit?"

"POTATO SUIT? Help me stand." He says.

You oblige.

"POTATO SUIT! Its protection from you and your _fists of fury_" he states almost upset.

"Sorry I meant it as a joke" you defend.

"I know I just never thought of it as a potato suit"

You smile and hug him.

"Oh, _THIS_ is the day you choose to hug me" he exclaims, some what put out.

You blush at his comment and pull away.

You look up at his face and see he's blushing as much as you.

You clear your throat as he pulls a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

He rests his hand on the side of your face and leans in to kiss you.

"Uh, i—I'll be late if I don't go" you say, a little flustered.

His smile fades and he pulls back. He nods and you turn and head towards the door. You glance back at him, he smiles and waves sillily. You laugh and shake your head. You close the door behind your self and run up to your room.

After changing out of your clothes and into the ones laid out on your bed, you walk down the hall to The Queens Chambers.

Hers are a lot like yours, only more Queenly.

As you sit and wait for The Queen to join you, you begin to fiddle with your hair again. You realise that you didn't brush it or anything before coming to meet Her Majesty. You remove the ribbon and feel your long curls fall over your shoulders and down your back. You comb it with your finger and when satisfied with the rushed job you tie it at the base of your neck and wait.

The Queen enters shortly after.

She sits opposite you on the other couch.

She smiles.

"I have asked Corde toy help me teach you as my duties may occupy me at some times."

You nod as almost on cue a young woman enters, wearing a dress identical to your own.

"Hello, Dorme is it?" you nod. "I'm Corde"

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Well hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	8. Chapter 8

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chapter, Sorry that it's been a while.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Nine**

Your lesson goes for another hour and a half and then you are excused to do your own thing.

As you wander back to your room you wonder when your handmaiden duties will begin. Surely someone has noticed that The Queen in only flanked by four handmaidens instead of five.

Oh well you think.

You assume that you'll get the chance when they all think you're ready.

You change out of your handmaiden dress and into a white dress with a sheer yellow over dress and a white belt.

You walk out to the balcony and gaze out at the garden below. You return to your room and begin to hum to yourself. Suddenly you're woken from your thoughts by a rock landing on the tiled floor.

You eyes shoot up to the balcony doors as another comes flying in. you pick the two rock up and cautiously walk out onto the balcony you catch another rock as it flies at your head.

You gather the three rocks and run to the edge of the balcony and throw the back down. You dart back from the edge and hear "Oww! What was that for?"

You run and glance over the edge again and see Adin rubbing his head while he looks up at you.

You gasp and cover your mouth with your hands and begin to apologise profusely.

"It's ok." He says. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for a walk"

"Uh—"you begin, trying to think up an excuse, not wanting to have another awkward moment with him.

"you don't have to but it's just that all the flowers are in bloom and some of the trees have fruit and you haven't had any real Naboo food yet"

"I had some fruit and cakes with The Queen but that's all" you reply as you stomach growls in accordance with Adin.

He looks up at you and mocks a sad face and wipes his cheek as if tears have just fallen from his eyes.

You laugh and say "Ok, Ok I'll come out, but only if you promise to stop crying"

"I promise" he says as he makes a cross above his heart.

You arrive down stairs after only getting lost once. You find Adin lying down snoring at the top of his lungs on a bench just under your balcony. You walk over, crouch down and look at him.

Satisfied that he's only faking you sigh, mockingly, and turn to leave. You begin to hum to yourself so he knows where you are and keep walking. You wave your arms and dance about the garden looking at all of the wondrously gaudy flowers.

As you continue to walk and sing to yourself. You become increasingly aware that someone is following you. You assume its Adin and continue on your way.

You walk for another few feet before someone's powerful arms wrap themselves around you and try to carry you off.

"NO!" you yell as you begin to fight back.

You fight for all your worth putting into practice your limited knowledge of self defence.

You somehow manage to flip him over your shoulder and onto the grass where you proceed to struggle with him.

Its only when your attacker has you pinned when you realise that it is in fact Adin, with a large bruise on his face.

You stop struggling.

You look up at him as he sits atop you with your hands pinned above your head.

You free you right hand and reach up to touch his bruised cheek.

His face contorts with pain.

He must have notice the upset look on your face because he begins to laugh.

You realise that he's playing you and making you feel worse about hitting him so you throw him off you and begin to beat him with playful punches.

"Will this become a habit, princess?" he asks playfully.

You stop your assault. "_Princess_? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing" he says as he props himself up on his elbows.

"Tell me, why you just called me princess?" you say sitting on your knees opposite him.

"it's just . . . something—"

"yes" you prompt.

"it's just something that I made up for you, when I didn't know you're name"

"oh, that's, kinda sweet" you say as you feel yourself leaning towards him involuntarily.

"well I just like to think of myself as a really sweet guy" he says as he begins to lean toward you.

"I'll bet you—"

You're cut of as his lips meet yours in a kiss that seems to last a lifetime.

You pull away. He smiles at you.

He puts his hand on the side of your face and pulls you in again.

After a few moments you pull back again.

"No" you say "We shouldn't, shouldn't do this"

"Why who's gonna care?"

"I just, I just can't"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry" you say as you turn to leave.

You rush up to your room and fall backwards against the covers.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Yay! You and Adin got together, kind of.**

**Plz Review**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	9. Chapter 9

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another couple of Chapters, Sorry that it's been a while.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Ten**

There is a knock at your door. You hold your breath and pray that they just leave you alone.

"Dorme? Are you in there? It's Padme. Can I come in?"

You walk over and open the door; you don't wait for her to enter before turning and heading back towards the bed. This time you fall onto it face first.

Padme closes the door and rushes over to you. She sits on the bed beside you and pulls your head up onto her lap.

She begins to comb your curls with her fingers as she waits for you to begin.

After a few moments you sit up facing her, your messy curls falling every which way.

"We kissed" you say before burying your self in a mountain of pillows.

"_What_? You kissed? You and Adin?"

"Yes me and Adin" you say from inside you pillow fortress. "Who else?" you ask sarcastically.

"Oh, good point" she says. "When, where, details girlie, details" She says mockingly.

"Um, about two minutes ago, in the garden, _twice_"

"What? Twice. Yay you! So are you guys like together now or what?"

"I don't know I kinda ran off" you say from beneath the pillows.

Padme begins to uncover you.

"Why did you do that?"

"I, I don't know I just think that maybe it was a mistake"

"Well, only you can answer that. On a happier note you will be starting as my official handmaiden tomorrow which means you'll eat all your meals with me in the main dining room instead of in you room, and in two weeks there is a big celebration that you get to come to as yourself not a handmaiden so you can look forward to that. I'm going to go and I'll tell everyone not to disturb you, ok?"

"Thanks Padme"

"No worries, what are friends for?" she says as she gives you a hug and turns to leave

"You should consider talking to him" she says as she slips quietly through the door.

**Chapter Eleven**

Over the next two weeks you do your various handmaiden duties almost perfectly and avoid Adin as much as possible as well as continuing all your lessons and other various tasks required of you.

When it comes time for the _big celebration_ you find out the day before that is a celebration of family and the closeness that each citizen of Naboo wishes to hold with them.

As you approach the large doors that lead out to the centre square of Theed your breath catches in your throat as you think of the family you don't recall.

You push open the large doors and gasp at the largeness of the fair that has been put on. You smile as you see children of all ages enjoying themselves.

You decide to descend the stairs and promise yourself that you will enjoy yourself.

Despite everything.

You begin to wander around the square and its surrounding streets and marvel at all the stalls that have been put out. You listen to the various musics that are being played and wonder where they have all come from.

You continue to walk and are almost enjoying yourself when you see all the handmaidens and Padme with their families laughing, joking and having fun.

You find it all too much for yourself when the tears start to spill silently from your eyes. You clasp your hand over your mouth to stop your self from crying out loud and dash off, your skirts rustling around you as you run.

You hear someone's footsteps behind you but you don't stop, you don't know where you're going but you know you have to get away.

You end up coming to the door of the fountain room, the one you have often visited since you arrived on Naboo, to think and be alone.

You don't hesitate as you run in and collapse at the fountains edge, your face resting on your folded arms.

"Dorme, are you ok?"

You realise it was Adin that was following you and you can't help but curse inwardly your bad luck.

"Yeah, I'm ok" you say between sniffles.

You lift your head and turn to look at him.

He sees you've been crying and rushes over to put his arm around your shoulders and comfort you with soft sounds.

"I thought I would be ok, you know. Like it didn't matter that I don't have a family. But when I saw all the others with their families I, I just lost it" you say before beginning to cry again.

"I understand" Adin says unsure of how to help you anymore. "If nothing else I'd like to be you friend, let me help you. Please?"

"I would but I don't know how you can" your voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Well I could start by taking you up to your room to sleep, and then I'll bring you some tea and dinner later, ok. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, but what about your family? Won' they miss you if you're gone too long?"

"Nah, my family lives outside of Theed so they aren't here anyway"

"Ok, but I have no idea how to get back to my room" you say laughing slightly.

"Shame on you" Adin says. The humour apparent in his voice. "The principle handmaiden should know the castle as well, if not better that the queen herself"

"Ha ha, very funny" you say playfully punching him on the arm.

"That's better, more of the princess I know and love"

Your eyes shoot up at his face when he mentions the L word.

After a few awkward moments Adin interjects "shall I get you to your room?"

You nod and take his outstretched hand.

When you arrive at your room he follows you in.

You walk over to the bed and lie down.

"Do you want me to wait until you fall asleep?" he asks.

You nod glumly as the tears begin to fall again.

He climbs in next to you and holds you close, brushing the hair out of your eyes.

"Shh, you're safe now princess, don't worry, I'll protect you, always"

You become tense at the closeness of his body to but find yourself loosen as you begin to drift in to a deep sleep.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Hope everyone enjoyed them. I had a bit of a dry spell in the imagination department and I just had my trials so that was mostly the cause of the delay.**

**Once again, review, review,review.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	10. Chapter 10

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Hello again all! Did ya miss me?**

**More action and what not!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Eleven**

You awaken the next morning as the morning sunlight drifts onto your face. You smile as you feel completely refreshed after yesterday's _happenings_.

You are startled as the figure beside you rolls over onto their side taking his hand of your waist. You gasp silently as you realise that Adin never left you room. You look at his shirt, boots and belt thrown across the floor beside the bed.

You silently leave the bed and walk over to the door. You open it silently and sneak down the hall to The Queen's Chambers.

You knock on the door and a sleepy Padme answers. You don't wait to be invited in and push past her and begin to pace the room.

She closes the door, walks over to you, grabs you by the shoulders and looks intensely into your eyes.

"I have a problem" you begin.

"Yes?"

"I have a person in my room that shouldn't be there"

"Are they dangerous?"

"What? No, they just shouldn't be there, that's all"

"Well who is it?"

You shake your head too embarrassed to reply.

Padme walks without a sound out of the room.

She returns a minute later with a large grin on her face. She closes the door behind her and bursts out laughing.

"Padme" you whine "This is serious. What am I going to do?"

"Well, now you really are going to have to talk to him"

"Can't I just avoid him again?"

"No, this is different. It's not just a kiss, he held you, for whatever reason, and now he is asleep in your room. What do you think he going to think when he wakes up and you're not there?"

"That I ran off and I don't want to see him again"

"Well as adamant as you are about not liking him it seems to me that you keep turning up really close to him, what is this? The third time, now?"

"Second"

"What about in the fountain?"

"Oh, I forgot about that? I suppose I should go in there and wait for him to wake up. Do you think he still has feelings for me?"

"Why? How do you feel about him?"

"I think I care about him more than a friend should. But I'm afraid"

"Well, does he do anything with you that he doesn't do with anyone else?"

"He calls me princess, and says he'll protect me"

"I'd say you're in with a chance, now scoot. The sooner you get it over and done with the better"

"Ok" you say as you head for the door.

When you enter your room again you can't help but smile at the sight of Adin sleeping. He looks more handsome and distinguished than usual.

You walk over and taking a deep breath bend down and place a kiss on his forehead. You kneel beside him as he stirs slightly then smiles when he realises what happened.

"I hope that's Dorme" he says without opening his eyes.

You respond by kissing his forehead again.

"If this ain't Dorme, I'm gonna kill whoever it is"

You smile.

In one fluid movement, still with his eyes shut, he wraps his hands around your waist and flips you up onto the opposite side of the bed, gently placing you on your back.

He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I thought I was dreaming"

You shake your head, your curls falling back against the bed.

He brushes them back behind your ear and stares deeply into your eyes, his other hand still around your waist.

'Adin, we need—"

You're cut off as he kisses you. You are momentarily stunned before you close your eyes and enjoy the kiss he offers you.

This time he is the one who pulls away.

"Sorry, I know we, you, said we shouldn't but I couldn't—"

You cut him off with another kiss.

"I don't want to lose you" you say "like I lost everyone and everything else" you add quietly.

"You won't lose me, because I'll never stop looking for you, ever"

You smile.

He kisses you once more. When it ends you rest your head on his chest and begin to fall asleep again, this time completely contented.

You are just drifting off when the melodious sound of you alarm is heard.

You look up at the side of the bed, to the table and see that you have to get up and get ready for breakfast.

You look back at Adin and see that he has fallen asleep again.

You shake him slightly and he grunts.

"Adin, Adin. You have to wake up. I have to get changed and ready for breakfast"

He opens one eye and looks at you.

"I don't mind, go right ahead"

You look at him, rasing your eyebrow, he gets the message.

He places a quick kiss on your cheek and picks up his shirt and belt and puts his boots on.

"Adin, wait" you say as you climb out of bed and walk over to the closet.

"Here, you might want this back" you say as you hand him the shirt you had hidden there.

He takes it, smiles and leaves.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Well that seems a bit better! **

**I like writing romance than conflict more.**

**Review!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	11. Chapter 11

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Well I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to make you guys wait for the story so I could think of the best way to write this chapter.**

**I'm still not completely happy with it, but it'll do for now.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two years have passed and you and Adin are more in love than ever. The Queen still has one and a half years left of her current term and you have become the perfect handmaiden. The Queen now has a total of five handmaidens. You, Cordé, Yané, Versé and Rabé. You and Cordé have become best friends. You still talk with Padme almost every night, and you spend most of your free time with Adin.

"Happy Birth Day, Happy Birth Day, Happy Birth Day to You! Hip Hip Hurray, Hip Hip Hurray!"

You smile as you bend down to blow out the candles on your cake.

All your friends are around you bearing their various wrapped gifts and you laugh as you see Yané pulling faces behind Cordé's back.

"Now its time for presents!" exclaims Versé.

You smile as you are led over to a chair, ready to accept all gifts.

Padmé goes first followed by the other handmaidens, Panaka and other various people who you have met during your stay on Naboo.

Finally everyone is done except Adin.

You smile at him as he approaches you.

He kneels down in front of you and presents you with a large box.

You tear at the paper and reveal not a present but another box.

You continue this process until you come to a small metal box with intricate carvings all over it.

Adin takes it out of your hands and opens it to face you.

You clasp your hand over your mouth as tears begin to fall.

"Marry me?" Adin asks.

He looks up into your eyes and you drop down out of the chair and wrap your arms around him and just laugh, while the tears of joy fall down your cheeks.

"As much as I'm enjoying this" Adin begins "I'd really love an answer"

You pull back saying yes, almost in a whisper, afraid that if you speak to loud the moment will end and it will all be but a dream.

Everyone congregated for the celebration suddenly bursts into applause.

You stand as Adin does, embracing him once more, kissing him most passionately.

The party continues and you talk and have fun with everyone. You discover that everyone knew of Adin's plan.

As the party winds down you and Adin take a walk outside in the gardens.

You smile and begin to hum as you and Adin walk about, hand in hand.

"Sing for me" he says suddenly.

"What?" you ask, stopping in front of him, looking questioningly into his eyes.

"Sing" he repeats.

"Why, I'm probably really bad"

"You've never tried before?"

"Well, no" you answer.

"So, sing for me'

You sigh and look longingly into his eyes. He nods reassuringly and you begin.

You sing the only song that comes into your head, and even you are shocked at how well you sound.

"Where is that song from?" Adin asks once you have finished.

"I, I don't know" you admit. "I just remember a woman singing to me when I was young"

"You remember?" he asks as his eyes light up.

"I remember!" you exclaim, tears forming in your eyes.

Adin sweeps you up into his arms and hugs you as your tears begin to fall.

After walking in the gardens for another half hour you decide to retire and Adin walks you back to your room, before leaving to go to his house in the city. You sometimes find it frustrating that you still have to sleep next to the queens chambers and Adin in the city, but you understand that if someone were to try to abduct the queen and they came into your room it would seem strange for there to be a man in the bed beside you.

After you have changed and are about to climb into bed you hear a slight knocking at your door. You wander silently over and open the door slowly, peering around to see the other handmaidens and Padmé standing together.

"Come in" you say, hiding the smile creeping onto your face.

"What happened?" asks Yané.

"Yes, please tell us" begs Versé.

"She'll tell us if she wants" reasons Padmé. "And if she doesn't I'll command her as her Queen"

You all laugh as you smile and begin to explain all the nights' happenings in the garden.

As all the handmaidens leave Padmé stays behind and questions you further.

"What? What aren't you telling me? What happened in the garden?"

"Well" you begin. "Adin asked me to sing"

"And?" she asks

"I sang a song" you pause and look down, before returning your gaze to her face, "that I remembered from my childhood"

"Oh, wow!" Padmé cries as she hugs you excitedly.

"Does this mean you're beginning to remember?"

"I don't know what it means" you admit. "But I wouldn't mind continuing to remember things. Maybe my parents, then they could come to my wedding"

"The wedding, I almost forgot! We have to start planning, Nubian weddings are rather extravagant and I'm going to ensure that yours is perfect" Padmé adds excitedly.

"Well goodnight"

Yes, goodnight Padmé" you reply.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Now I know this wasn't very good and maybe one day I'll rewrite it but it's good enough for now.**

**Please don't flame me over the badness.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	12. Chapter 12

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I've included the wedding as a special treat. I really like the ceremony, but tell me what you think.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The days pass and become months as preparations for your and Adin's wedding continue.

You awake upon hearing a soft tapping your door. You get out of bed and put you dressing gown over your pyjamas and open the door to find Padmé fully dressed smiling at you.

She pushes past you and walks straight into your wardrobe. She emerges with a large bag.

She enters once more.

You sit down at your desk and begin to brush your hair.

"What do you want to take?" you hear her yell from inside your closet.

"Take where? Padmé it's too early in the morning for all this, this, stuff. Just please tell me what's going on"

"Yané didn't tell you?"

You shake your head. "Tell me what?"

"The traditional Naboo custom for the bride to go into seclusion with her closest friends before her wedding."

"Ok, who else goes?"

"Well anyone you invite, but they have to be female"

"are you coming?" you ask, slightly hopeful.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming!"

"But what about you being queen and all?"

"Well, I told Panaka that this was important and it only lasts one day and a night" Padme explains.

"Ok, are the other handmaidens coming?" just you ask Yané, Verse, Cordé and Saché run in and jump onto your bed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is everyone ready to go except me?" you ask as you look at your dressed friends.

"Yep" Yané says excitedly.

"Go, go" says Padmé as she hands you a dress and indicates the bathroom.

You emerge fifteen minutes later to a room full of bags and gossiping young women.

"Are all these bags mine?" you ask as you look at the bags skewed about the room.

"No, they're all of ours. Lets go" Verse says.

After a two hour ride in a gondola you arrive at a large stone palace along the edge of a river.

"This is wonderful!" you exclaim as you disembark from the gondola.

"Yep, I've always wanted to have my wedding here" says Padmé as the stands next to you. "Come on, let's get inside"

You walk up to the front entrance and are greeted by an olden man.

"Welcome ladies, do you wish to see your rooms?"

"Of course" Padmé replies.

You and the others file in after the man and are led down winding stone hallways, that are surprisingly clean, to a large circular room.

There are six doors along the wall, five white one cream.

"Who's the lucky lady" he asks.

You put up your hand shyly, and are ushered into the room with the cream door.

When you enter you hear a chorus of gasps escape you and your friends, the room is more stately than The Queens.

Everything is the room is white, the Naboo colour of innocence and virtue.

"Your room, milady" the man says as he turns to leave.

You hear the soft clunk of the large doors closing behind you, you look around in awe.

The room is lit by five large arched windows, the centre with two doors leading out to a round balcony encircling the tower and connecting the six rooms.

You look over to the side and see that your bags have already been bought up and unpacked.

You wander out to the balcony and are greeted by Yané as she runs to hug you.

"Are you excited!" she exclaims.

"What about?" you ask innocently.

"Marrying the man of your dreams, of course!"

"Oh that" you say mockingly "of course! How many women can say that they've found their true love while they can enjoy it."

"Enjoy it, what do you mean?" Yané asks, clearly baffled.

"Well" you begin "You may find someone you love and would do anything to be with them but they may not love you, or they may not think of you as their true love."

"oh" she says as the other handmaidens come out to join you.

You spend the rest of the day just wandering about the gardens and having fun with the women who are your closest friends, and the family you do remember.

Later that night you and Padmé sit outside on the balcony sipping sweet tea.

"Padmé, do you want to be married?" you ask out of the blue.

"One day, maybe."

"Anyone in mind?"

"No, not of late." She replies, almost sad.

"Not of late? What does that mean?" you quiz.

"Well when I was younger I met a boy, he was a few years younger than me. Nothing ever happened but he told me that he would marry me. Me, being a little girl found this rather exciting, but nothing will ever happen. I haven't seen him in years."

You and Padmé sit in silence as you finish your tea.

When you're done you bid her goodnight and go to bed.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next few months move quickly as the wedding draws closer.

The day of the wedding arrives and you, Padmé and the other handmaidens stay in theed the night before.

You are woken early by a knock at the door. You answer and are surprised to see Adin's mother standing on the door step with a basket in her arms.

"Mrs. Detron, Hi. What are you doing here?"

"this is your respect plant and I just have to finish the door then I'll go. Go on back inside, I'll bet you have plenty of things to keep you busy"

With that she turns towards the side of the door and you go back inside.

"Padmé? Padmé are you up?" you say as you shake your friend awake.

"I am now" she says with a grunt.

"what is being done to the door and what is a respect plant?"

"oh is that all! I thought there was some big problem or something!"

You look at her and raise your eyebrow.

"On the morning of a wedding in Naboo, the groom's mother visits the bride's family, or you, and offers them two gifts. The first is a special plant, that represents respect, and the second is pink chalk, which is used to colour the doorway and represent the future happiness of the new family."

"oh, ok. Any other traditions before the wedding that I don't know about?"

"well you have to wear a blue ribbon somewhere on your dress or hair to symbolise fidelity and soon some little children will arrive with tiny gifts from Adin that are specially made by him for you."

"well that sounds nice, now I already know the ceremony, anything that happens afterwards?"

"well you know that the reception is held in the Theed town centre, and it's more like a large festival with music and dancing, and then after the wedding you receive a necklace made by Adin's father to symbolise your married status. That's about it really."

"ok, lets go wake the others and start getting ready!" you say excitedly.

Padmé, Cordé and the other handmaidens busily hurry around you trying to get you ready for your walk down the isle. Padmé is walking around talking on a communicator and finalising everything from the reception food to the choir, Cordé is adding the finishing touches to your hair, Yané is fiddling with her dress as she finds it_ 'rather over the top'_, Versé is smoothing out your train and Rabé is peeking out from behind the silk curtains onto the awaiting audience.

"They're ready" Rabé says as she turns to admire you.

"You look so beautiful" Versé says.

"Well done on the clichéd line, Versé" you reply playfully.

She simply rolls her eyes in reply.

Padmé claps her hands, trying to hurry you up.

"Positions ladies" she says with a mocking tone.

You take one last looks at yourself before moving into line behind Rabé and Yané, Cordé and Versé are behind you and Padmé behind them.

You look back at Padmé.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be outside in all your queenly glory?" you ask.

"No, I told you. Today I'm just Padmé, bridesmaid, and I _will_ walk behind everyone else"

"Ok" you say with an excited sigh as melodious music signifies your walk towards your future.

The pastel curtains are pulled back and you begin to walk along the white carpet. As you do you look about you and see all the flowers strung through the trees, along the isle and anywhere else they could be placed. You take a deep breath as you approach the arched podium inhaling the scent of the flowers. As you get closer you see Adin's shining eyes. A tear slips down you cheek as you arrive and stand next to him. He offers you his hand and you take it before turning to face the audience.

The conductor quietens the choir and the referee walks out behind you and Adin.

"Adin and Dorme wish to welcome you to their most happy day."

You and Adin sit together on the floor, facing each other, your hands pressed together, fingers pointing up under your chins. You hands are linked by a chain of flowers that the referee places over them signifying your life linking. The oldest relative, Adin grandfather, Tuween, leads the wedding ceremony.

You and Adin spend most of the time gazing into each others eyes savouring the happy moment.

The final part of the ceremony begins and your hands are dipped into a conch shell containing scented water to wish you both luck and prosperity.

Tuween sits and the referee begins again.

"Adin and Dorme have decided to write their own life pledges. Dorme has asked to go first."

You look lovingly into Adin's eyes before beginning.

"To wed is to pledge yourself to another. There are few joys in life as deep or as long lasting as the joy that springs from the well of true love. Adin you are my true love and I will spend all of my life loving you. I don't believe I could be any happier in my entire life time than I am right now. I make this life pledge to you today before all our friends and family and don't believe anyone will be as privileged as I am to know, love and care for you."

After you have finished your speech you hear Adin exhale loudly.

"well, If I had of known she was going to say _that_ I would have prepared something better, but here it goes. Dorme we didn't start out to well, but from the moment I saw you on that stage I knew I was going to love you. Now that I do, I promise to never stop. I think back to that day on Tatooine and I wonder what might have happened had I not bought you, where you would be what you would be doing, and I find myself praying that that doesn't happen. I never want to lose you and I'll always be with you, now and forever. I love you, and I don't know what else to say."

The whole crowd erupts in to a chorus of applause as you and Adin kiss, hands still linked by the flower chain.

The referee calms everyone and begins again.

"Adin and Dorme have chosen to live together as life partners. We, as the family of this couple, have the obligation to help and support them throughout their lives together. Let us all join hands and pray for their long life and love."

At the end of the ceremony everyone filled the Theed square and had a wonderful party.

You and Adin enjoy your new life as husband and wife and party with all your friends.

At the end of the celebration you are presented with your marriage necklace by Adin's mother. It is a silver chain with a simple greenstone hanging from the floral pendant.

All the guest begin to disperse and you and Adin are left dancing to the soft, low music of the tired band.

"I never thought this day would come" Adin whispers in your ear, his breath tickling your neck.

"Why?" you ask in hushed tones.

"I never thought I'd find someone to love as much as I do you"

You smile in to his jacket and let out and excited squeal as he dips you at the end of the song.

You look up to his brown eyes as they shine down on you and you realise that you never want to live another moment, so long as this one continues for all eternity.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Aww! I hope you liked the wedding, tell me what you think. I like it but it might be abit over the top.**

**Hugs,**

**H.Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	13. Chapter 13

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I am so sorry to all my readers who have waited so long for this! I have just been so busy with family and school and exams! Arhgg! I hate my HSC! If I did not want to go to uni, I would leave right now! **

**Well I now have two completed chapters for you to read. One is kinda a filler between episode one and two and the next is the beginning of the episode.**

**Hugs,**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	14. Chapter 14

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next year goes by quickly. Your admiration and respect for Padmé is confirmed, once more, by her dedication to her people and democracy.

Numerous times citizens, fellow advisers and trusted friends have called for the constitution to be changed to enable her to serve another term. Only you know how relieved she is to have her two terms over.

She gracefully ends the debate, and sometimes uproar, over this proposed change quickly and swiftly, cementing her place among the great rulers of Naboo.

She is followed by Queen Jamillia. A slightly older ruler but no less refined or dignified.

When Queen Jamillia took the throne she asked Padmé to continue to serve Naboo's people through the senate.

Padmé couldn't refuse.

You, Padmé, Cordé and Verse now live on Coruscant, regularly making trips back to Naboo to update The Queen on happenings within the Senate.

This last time Padmé, Verse and Cordé travelled without you. You waited on Coruscant, patiently, caring for the apartment, R2-D2 and C-3PO.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Just a filler!**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	15. Chapter 15

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Seventeen**

You wander about the apartment aimlessly awaiting the arrival of the Naboo ship. C-3PO busily hurries about trying to prepare a small meal for when Padmé arrives.

You know that you should be down on the landing platform with the other senators and dignitaries but you have been asked by Padmé to wait for her arrival in the apartment.

She says she has a surprise for you.

You, of course, know what it is.

Adin.

He told you that the queen transferred him into the senators employ shortly after she was informed of your marriage.

This means that you and Adin will now live on Coruscant in a small apartment next to Padmé's and would, for the first time, be living together as a married couple.

You realise that this is why you can't keep still.

You haven't seen Adin in almost two months and it is becoming increasingly difficult.

There are always Padmé's visits to Jamillia where you get the two weeks off duty but you and Adin have been discussing the possibility of having a family. You haven't told Padmé yet, but it is your plan to serve for the next year before leaving Padmé's service and starting a family back on Naboo.

You hear the roar of the Naboo star ship and rush to the window over looking the landing bay.

You see the sleek cruiser come in for a perfect landing. No doubt Adin is at the controls.

You see the gang plank lower as your breath catches in your throat as you wait for him to disembark.

Even a small glance is enough to get your heart racing.

You see Padmé, Verse and four troopers descend the ramp.

You begin to wonder where Cordé is when a blinding flask streams through the window accompanied by a loud blast.

You stumble back as you cover your eyes and fall as you trip over

3PO.

You hurriedly look up to see the smouldering remains of the ship and the small people rushing around.

All you happiness vanishes as you sink to the ground, back against the cold glass, and stare straight ahead.

3PO tries to rouse you but is met, simply, by the pathetic wave of your hand.

He hurries off.

You are finally 'awakened' as Captain Typho carries you to your room within the senator's apartment.

You softly rouse as Padmé sits on your bed.

Her eyes are red from crying.

"Padmé. . . " you begin.

She shakes her head softly as your mouth falls open, slowly covered by your cold, white hand.

She embraces you as you cry into her long hair.

You both sit like this for what seems to be an eternity and yet still being too short.

"I have to address the senate" she says as she untangles her arms from you.

"You don't have to come I just thought you should know before I leave."

You look into her deep brown eyes and realise that yours mustn't be any different.

"I, I'll come. I'm not going to let this happen again."

"Dorme. . ."

"Come on" you say as you move past her along the bed. "Let's go get you ready, I suppose I have to do your hair now" you add with a smile.

"Dorme. . . " She begins again.

"Senator. Padmé, I just want to go back to the way things were. Please. It won't help but it will be easier."

She nods silently and follows you down the long hall to her room.

As you, Padmé, Typho and Jar Jar file into the senatorial pod you can hear the uproar from inside the chamber.

"Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time." You can hear Mas Ameeda's loud, booming voice trying to calm the busy senate.

You lean over to whisper to Padmé.

"when shall we enter?"

"when the time is right, they all think I've died"

"Milady, I must remind you that this is a great risk being taken on your part. . . " Typho begins.

"a big risk?" Padmé asks. "you call going to my place of employment a big risk? I have made many big risks in my life and I would not call this one of them. I appreciate your concern but I shall enter the senate and I shall continue my work. My personal matters do not affect the senate vote and they won't wait for it to be 'safe', so I must take this great risk in coming to prevent a war!"

"yes milady" Typho answered quietly.

Padmé once again turns to listen to the preceding and you follow suit, hearing an unknown senator saying, "How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it. "

Another senator replies with, "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection."

You shake your head as you remember the tales of the jedi who helped to free your adopted home world.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."

You can hear Padmé exhale loudly at the mention of war.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war."

You see Padmé straighten as Chancellor Palpatine attempts to quieten the senate.

You hear more arguments begin as Padmé signals for her pod to be moved to the centre of the senate chamber.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" Padmé states, ending the arguments forth with. Before they are replaced with cheering and applause.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." Palpatine is barely able to contain his joy.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage. . ."  
Padmé stops as the boos and shouts of the other senators grow louder.

"Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do." She continues, raising her voice to be heard over the din.

Senator Orn Free Taa moves his pod over towards Padmé's.

"My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law"

You can see that Padmé is becoming more frustrated the longer the vote is put off.

Palpatine sends a sympathetic look in her direction.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

Padmé manurers her pod back to its docking bay and everyone files out behind you two as she storms towards her senate quarters.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Padmé's mad and Adin's dead!**

**So sorry but it had to happen!**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	16. Chapter 16

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Again sorry for the delay!**

**Well here's the next Chappie!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Padmé dismisses all the personnel still reaming in your quarters, she smiles slowly at you.

It's been a long day.

Jar Jar is the last to leave.

"Messa sorry, Dorme, 'bout yousa husband. So sorry" you smile sadly at him as he walks out.

Padmé returns to the large table she was sitting at.

"Don't any of the senators understand what they're doing by delaying the vote? The longer they put it off the more systems will join the separatists. I personally would just like to get all of this over and done with" she says, exasperated.

You sit down beside her.

"Padmé, I can't keep being your handmaiden. I'll stay for a while but I can't keep doing this. I had nothing before I had this job and I have nothing now because of it. I can't keep doing this, or, or I'll end up blaming you."

She sets down the papers she was browsing over and looks at you intensely.

"Dorme, you have been my greatest friend and I will always be blessed for having you. If you feel you can't stay with me then I shall let you go. I only ask that you stay until the vote is completed, then you may leave my service and return to Naboo."

You nod slowly as tears begin to run down your cheek.

She stands and pulls you up, embracing you until the darkness of night surrounds all of Coruscant.

You both walk down the long hallways and part at you door.

You don't know what tomorrow brings, other than sadness.

You rise early the next morning, having had little sleep you begin to prepare our self for another trying day.

When finished you move down to hall to Padmé's door.

You enter silently and move into the closet.

You begin browsing through the many gowns as a sleepy Padmé groans from the bed.

"Dorme, what time is it?"

"Time to be up and dressed, you have a meeting with the Chancellor."

She groans once more and rolls over before getting up and walking over to you.

"Go get washed and I'll be ready to do your hair." You say, not looking up from the task of looking for a suitable dress.

She places her hand on your shoulder as she heads for the bathroom.

You hear her yawn again and assume that she didn't get much sleep either.

You finally find an appropriate dress and hang it on the exterior of the bathroom door.

You move out to the kitchen and begin to make a simple breakfast of fruit.

You carry the tray back into Padmé's room and begin work on her hair as she looks over some papers.

When you are done you follow silently out behind Padmé and out the front door and into the apartment buildings hall. Jar Jar walks over and greets Padmé.

Bail Organa also arrives with Horox Ryyder and their various aides.

You follow silently as the senators and Padmé talk throughout the various halls and elevators that you must travel in to reach the chancellors office.

You finally arrive.

As you wait you begin to play, absentmindedly, with the front of your heavy purple cloak.

Finally the chancellor's aid admits you into the office.

You follow Padmé and the other senators in.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Master Yoda says, in his raspy voice, as he hobbles forward.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Padmé begins. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

Mace Windu replies. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo."

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

Your eyes flash up as Padmé mentions Dooku.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer" Ki-adi-mundi, another Jedi, answers.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Mace says.

Yoda begins again. "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are."

The chancellor rises from his desk and walks over to the large windows lining the wall of his office.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

You know Padmé won't like that idea.

But before she can object, Bail Organa interjects.

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?"

Padmé begins, "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the . . ."

The chancellor interrupts her and finishes her argument.

". . . situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with . . . an old friend like . . . Master Kenobi . . ."

"That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu concurs.

You can tell that Padmé is becoming more and more agitated.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." The chancellor tries once more to convince Padmé, you hear her sigh as the Jedi begin to rise.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady."

Padmé nods politely to master Windu.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**YAY! Obi-wans coming!**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	17. Help!

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Ok, I hate the name of this story! I have since I started writing. I really want a new name for it but I can't come up with anything.**

**Please help! **

**In your review of this chapter, write your suggestions, I know you don't know how the story will end but I do **_(to some extent, up till about half way through episode III) _**and I'll choose the best one!**

**Thanks for your help!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	18. Chapter 18

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Again sorry for the delay!**

**Well here's the next Chappie!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Padmé dismisses all the personnel still reaming in your quarters, she smiles slowly at you.

It's been a long day.

Jar Jar is the last to leave.

"Messa sorry, Dorme, 'bout yousa husband. So sorry" you smile sadly at him as he walks out.

Padmé returns to the large table she was sitting at.

"Don't any of the senators understand what they're doing by delaying the vote? The longer they put it off the more systems will join the separatists. I personally would just like to get all of this over and done with" she says, exasperated.

You sit down beside her.

"Padmé, I can't keep being your handmaiden. I'll stay for a while but I can't keep doing this. I had nothing before I had this job and I have nothing now because of it. I can't keep doing this, or, or I'll end up blaming you."

She sets down the papers she was browsing over and looks at you intensely.

"Dorme, you have been my greatest friend and I will always be blessed for having you. If you feel you can't stay with me then I shall let you go. I only ask that you stay until the vote is completed, then you may leave my service and return to Naboo."

You nod slowly as tears begin to run down your cheek.

She stands and pulls you up, embracing you until the darkness of night surrounds all of Coruscant.

You both walk down the long hallways and part at you door.

You don't know what tomorrow brings, other than sadness.

You rise early the next morning, having had little sleep you begin to prepare our self for another trying day.

When finished you move down to hall to Padmé's door.

You enter silently and move into the closet.

You begin browsing through the many gowns as a sleepy Padmé groans from the bed.

"Dorme, what time is it?"

"Time to be up and dressed, you have a meeting with the Chancellor."

She groans once more and rolls over before getting up and walking over to you.

"Go get washed and I'll be ready to do your hair." You say, not looking up from the task of looking for a suitable dress.

She places her hand on your shoulder as she heads for the bathroom.

You hear her yawn again and assume that she didn't get much sleep either.

You finally find an appropriate dress and hang it on the exterior of the bathroom door.

You move out to the kitchen and begin to make a simple breakfast of fruit.

You carry the tray back into Padmé's room and begin work on her hair as she looks over some papers.

When you are done you follow silently out behind Padmé and out the front door and into the apartment buildings hall. Jar Jar walks over and greets Padmé.

Bail Organa also arrives with Horox Ryyder and their various aides.

You follow silently as the senators and Padmé talk throughout the various halls and elevators that you must travel in to reach the chancellors office.

You finally arrive.

As you wait you begin to play, absentmindedly, with the front of your heavy purple cloak.

Finally the chancellor's aid admits you into the office.

You follow Padmé and the other senators in.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Master Yoda says, in his raspy voice, as he hobbles forward.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Padmé begins. "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

Mace Windu replies. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo."

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

Your eyes flash up as Padmé mentions Dooku.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer" Ki-adi-mundi, another Jedi, answers.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Mace says.

Yoda begins again. "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are."

The chancellor rises from his desk and walks over to the large windows lining the wall of his office.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

You know Padmé won't like that idea.

But before she can object, Bail Organa interjects.

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?"

Padmé begins, "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the . . ."

The chancellor interrupts her and finishes her argument.

". . . situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with . . . an old friend like . . . Master Kenobi . . ."

"That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu concurs.

You can tell that Padmé is becoming more and more agitated.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." The chancellor tries once more to convince Padmé, you hear her sigh as the Jedi begin to rise.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady."

Padmé nods politely to master Windu.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**YAY! Obi-wans coming!**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	19. Chapter 19

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Obi-Wan's Here!**

**Yay!**

**Jedi hotness!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Nineteen**

When you and Padmé return to your quarters you can tell she is annoyed. She sits down on the ornate couch and begins to discuss with you, Captain Typho and Jar Jar, various matter of senate and security.

There is a chime outside in the hall and Jar Jar goes to greet the guests.

You hear a muffled, excited Jar Kar and assume that Jedi Kenobi has arrived. You rise with Padmé and move behind the couch.

The Jedi enter with Jar Jar.

"Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Jar Jar states, excitedly.

You watch as the older of the two steps forward Padmé moves to greet him.

"it's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." He says as Padmé shakes his hand.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Padmé states.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons." Obi wan says as Padmé moves to greet the other Jedi.

She stops in front of him and stares for a moment.

"Annie? My goodness, you've grown." She says surprised.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... well... for a Senator, I mean."

Anakin, this must be Anakin.

You stifle a laugh as he attempts to get Padmé's attention.

"Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

That catches your attention.

'little boy'

Could this be the little boy Padmé told you about?

Before you can ponder the thought further master Kenobi says, while giving Anakin a sideways glance, "Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you."  
Padmé moves towards the large couch.

She indicates for the two Jedi to sit.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi." Typho begins. "I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padmé interjects.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Master Kenobi begins.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin insists, to the displeasure of his master, you notice.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Master Kenobi states simply, as if that would end the argument swiftly.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

You can see the Master Kenobi is becoming more agitated.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

You can feel the tension between the master and learner, grow. You glance at Padmé and she looks almost a shocked as you.

"Why?"

You feel everyone's eyes move to Anakin as he defies his master.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." You hear Typho uniform as he stiffens at Anakin's outburst.

He is obviously offended.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."

Master Kenobi turns back to Padmé and you can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

Padmé's sudden speech startles you but you rise with her and exit the room.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	20. Chapter 20

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I have decided that as a treat, the 50th reviewer can ask any question about the story and they'll get a sneak peak at what's to come.**

**Enjoy!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty**

Once you and Padmé are both in her room you shut the door slowly.

She sits down at her dressing table and you begin to undo her hair.

She looks at you in the mirror.

"Yes, Milady?" you ask as you notice her gaze.

"You can call me Padmé again." She says sadly.

"Padmé, what's wrong" you ask as you kneel beside her chair.

She turns to face you.

"That's the boy" she says as she looks at her hands.

"The one you told me about?"

"Yes"

You wonder why she is so sad, you would have been happy to see an old friend.

You stand and continue to undo her hair.

"Are you not happy to see these old friends again? Anakin and Master Kenobi."

"His name is Obi-wan, you don't have to call him _Master Kenobi_"

"I was just following your lead"

"My, what? Oh, I only called him that because we were in public, I should have called Anakin, something else, I don't know, I'm too tired to think."

You nod and finish undoing her hair.

"I think I'm going to sleep early tonight" she says as she stands and heads for the bathroom.

"Yes milady" you say from the open door.

"I'll be near if you require me" you say as you exit.

You return to the main room of the apartment, and are surprised to see only Obi-wan in the room.

"Where is your padawan, Master Kenobi?" you ask approaching him.

"Please call me Obi-wan, he went with Captain Typho to speak with the guards. You are Dorme, am I correct?"

"Yes" you say with a slight bow.

"I have been told that you have been married. I believe you are the first handmaiden, still employed by the Naboo Royal Court to do this. How is your husband?"

"He's, he died. Rather recently" you say as you glance down at your hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that, was it sudden?"

You look up at Obi-wans face.

"Yes, quite unexpected. He died in the assassination attempt"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" he says, his eyes looking about the room.

"It's quite alright" you say with a small smile "you weren't to know"

He doesn't reply and you follow his gaze.

"Is something wrong, Ma- Obi-wan?

"No, just looking. What are your qualifications?"

Look at him blankly.

"What have you been trained with? To protect the senator?"

"Oh" you say, relaxing, thankful for the change in subject. "I know extensive self defence, I can fire blasters and rifles, fight hand to hand and with different melee weapons. . ."

Obi-wan raises his hand and you stop and look up at him.

"That's fine"

You smile again and move over to the large couch. Sitting you reach over and pick up a data pad.

Anakin enters from the elevator.

"The guards are briefed and ready. Each patrol of the floors takes 15 minutes the guards rotate every two hours Master"

"Well done Anakin, I'm going to visit the Comm. Centre, I'll be back later"

Anakin nods and you continue your reading.

You sit in silence for a few minutes before being startled by Anakin.

"Hello, I'm Anakin. Are you a handmaiden?"

You look up and over the back of the couch to see Anakin standing by the large glass doors leading to the balcony.

"Yes, I'm Dorme. Have you met the senator before?"

"Yeah" he says as he looks down, embarrassed.

"When?" you ask, your curiosity getting the better of you.

"During the Trade Federations blockade of Naboo. I destroyed the droid control ship." He says with a proud smile.

You nod and continue to read.

"What are you doing?"

"Going over tomorrow's itinerary. I always check where we're going before I sleep."

"Why?"

"Well so I know where we're going and what kind of security we'll need."

"Isn't that why you're here, security?"

"Yes, but I also help the senator prepare and I co-ordinate with Captain Typho and the _local security_"

Anakin grunts slightly and you turn away from him.

You read for another hour before rising and retiring to your quarters.

You change into you nightdress, put on your robe and comb out your hair.

You hear obi-wan enter.

You close your door silently, blocking out the sounds of their conversation.

Sitting at your table you stare blankly into the mirror. You close your eyes, trying block out the sadness that threatens to overwhelm you.

You're not sure how long you sit like this before you hear foot steps rushing past your room.

Fearing another attack you dash out of the room almost colliding with Typho.

"The senator!" he says as he rushes past you down the hall.

You enter Padmé's room as Anakin is rushing out.

Getting to the bed you sit down beside Padmé.

"Are you alright, milady?"

Padmé simply nods as she looks at the window, you notice the broken glass.

Captain Typho stands at the end of the bed, you turn and nod to him and he leaves.

You stand, close the door and fetch a glass of water from the adjoining bathroom.

You hand it to Padmé and she takes it gratefully.

"Padmé, this is more dangerous than we realised. Maybe we should leave."

Her eyes snap in your direction.

"Leave, we have to stop this vote, at all costs"

"If you're killed the supporters will win, the separatists will win. Padmé you're the leader of the opposition. They'll fall apart with out you."

"No, I'm not leaving."

You can see the determination in her eyes as she looks out at the city scape.

A tear rolls down your cheek.

"Padmé please." You begin, the tears threatening to take over once more.

"How many more people have to die before you'll see? This vote, army, war, however you want to say it, it can be stopped but it wont be worth it if there's no one left to fight for."

You rise from the end of the bed and slowly walk over to the window, closing the blinds before walking silently out of the room. You walk back down the hall and collapse on your bed.

Exhausted, you cry yourself to sleep.

The next morning you are woken by Padmé.

She looks down at you and you simply fall into her arms.

When you have finally stopped crying she says, slowly.

"The chancellor has asked to see me. Typho is insisting on extra security. I don't want you to go so I'm going to leave a guard at the door and one in the main room."

With that she rises and you finally notice that she was fully dressed and ready to go when she came to wake you the hours before hand.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Love it, H8 let me know!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	21. Chapter 21

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Time to leave the Capitol for Padmé!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

You spend most of the morning in bed but finally rise and dress before heading into the main room to read.

You just sit down and pick up your data pad when Padmé enters and storms down to her room.

You look at Typho before hurrying down the hall after her.

"Help me pack" she says, exasperated.

"Yes milady" you say with a slight curtsey.

You're in the large closet when Jar Jar arrives with Anakin.

Padmé moves to greet them and you continue to move about packing Padmés luggage.

Anakin enters and nods at you before you move back into the closet.

Padmé moves past him, ignoring him completely and begins talking with Jar Jar.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

You nod as you realise that the chancellor must have ordered Padmé to return to Naboo.

"Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden. Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and da . . "

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."  
She re-enters the room and begins to help you to pack.

"I do not like this idea of hiding" she begins, obviously trying to make Anakin change his mind.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!" she says frustrated.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us."

"Anakin, you've grown up" Padmé says, almost surprised.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it."

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." She says with a slight smile.

You continue to pack and try to ignore Anakin's whining.

"Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only . . . although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways . . . a lot of ways . . . I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable . . . Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it . . . I know I started my training late . . . but he won't let me move on."

"That must be frustrating" you hear Padmé say as she looks at you.

"It's worse... he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

You try desperately not to laugh but find yourself giggling from inside the closet.

Padmé moves over to Anakin and looks up into his eyes.

"Try not to grow up too fast"

"But I am grown up. You said it yourself" he says as he moves closer to her.

"Please don't look at me like that."

You look up with concern.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable" she says as she turns away and continues to pack.

"Sorry, M'Lady."

He sits down on the end of the bed as you and Padmé finish packing.

His comlink buzzes.

"Yes, master"

He asks the comlink.

"Anakin please meet me at the refugee docking station"

"What about the senator?"

"She can come when she's ready."

"Yes master"

Anakin turns to you and Padmé and nods before he walks briskly out of the room.

You and Padmé continue to pack and when you're done you, Typho, Padmé and R2 head out to the waiting transport bus containing Anakin and Obi-wan.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	22. Chapter 22

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Here you go wosao! This chaps for you!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The transport bus arrives at the refugee docks and you and Obi-wan wait at the front of the bus with Anakin's and Padmés luggage.

They are both dressed as refuges and are preparing to travel to Naboo.

"Be safe, Milady" Typho says to Padmé as she reaches the exit to the bus.

"Thank you, Captain." She says with a small smile. "Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me" you say as a tear slides down your cheek.

"You'll be fine" Padmé says to you as she embraces you in a tight hug.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" you reply.

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Padmé says with a sideways glance at Anakin.

You see Obi-wan pull Anakin of to the side slightly. Your well attuned handmaiden ears pick up their conversation.

"Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." Obi-wan states.

"Yes, Master" Anakin replies.

Obi-wan notices your staring and turns to Padmé.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi. And I would appreciate it if you would keep Dormé and Typho informed in my absence." She replies with a slight nod. Obviously she won't take no for an answer.

"Time to go" Anakin says.

"I know" Padmé says as she hugs you one last time.

Anakin picks up the luggage and leads the way out the door.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you" Obi-wan calls after them.

Anakin turns to Obi-wan "May the Force be with you, Master"

You watch them walk along the port with small tears forming in you eyes.

You blink them back and sit down towards the end of the transport.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." You hear Obi-wan mumble from the front.

A small smile forms on your lips as you hear Typho counter with "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him."

You, Typho and Obi-wan ride the transport back to the apartment where you all exit.

"I will be visiting the council to discuss a possible lead, I will check back with you then." Obi-wan says with a small bow.

You nod and turn to Typho as Obi-wan enters the transport and speeds away.

"Don't worry" he says "she'll be fine now that the Jedi are looking out for her"

You smile slightly and head inside.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**You're all alone on the Capital! Maybe Obi-wan can keep you company?**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	23. Chapter 23

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**50th reviewer is close, keep going and you can ask anything about the rest of the story!**

**Onto the investigation!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Once arriving at the apartment you spend the rest of the night in an uneasy silence.

Typho never leaves the main room and stands as straight as possible all while keeping his eyes on you.

You attempt to keep busy by cancelling all of Padmé future engagements for the next week citing emotional difficulties as the reason. Once all the necessary messages have been sent you return to your room and read before changing and going to bed.

The next morning you are greeted by bright sunlight streaming through your window. You wake quickly and dress before making you way out to the main room.

Typho nods as you head to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

You motion silently to him an offer for some of your cooking but he politely declines.

His 'no thankyou, milady' reverberates around the silent room and makes you realise that your low mood is affecting others.

Once your breakfast is made, you sit at the main table and make small talk with Typho before rising to answer the door.

"Dormé" Obi-wan says as you open the door.

You stepped aside and allowed him to enter leading the way to the soft couches where you had first met.

He sits opposite you and Typho comes to stand behind you.

"I have a lead on the perpetrator of the assassination attempts" he begins. "I will be checking with one of my contacts here on Coruscant this morning and continuing my investigation from there."

"Then I will accompany you" you say firmly, surprised by your own forcefulness.

Both Obi-wan and Typho stiffen at you rash decision.

"With all due respect" Typho begins.

You silence him with a raise of your hand as you stare intently at Obi-wan daring him to refuse you.

"I do not believe that it would be appropriate." Obi-wan simple states, clearly expecting the argument to end.

"And what do you think would be appropriate? That I sit here while my friends are being attacked like I did the last time?" you shout. "I lost my family and many close friends. Don't make me sit here and do nothing. Please." The last part of your argument is barely a whisper.

Typho gently places his hand on your shoulder as you look at Obi-wan with sad eyes.

After a few minutes he finally sighs and lowers his head in defeat.

He rises and heads for the door, you follow.

You make your way to the street and stand ready to signal for a transport.

Obi-wan simple shakes his head and walks off down the street, you hurry after him and walk silently beside.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**So you're off to see Obi-wan's contact, hope it goes well.**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	24. Chapter 24

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Here's another Chappie for all my fans! Keep reviewing, only 5 more to go! The 50th gets to ask anything about the story!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

You continue to walk until you come to an alien diner.

Obi-wan simply walks in, holding to door open for you. You enter cautiously.

You look about the room.

A waitress droid is carrying plates of half-eaten food around the room. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window.

The waitress droid looks up as you and Obi-wan come in.

"Can I help ya?" she says in a rough accent.

"I'm looking for Dexter" Obi-wan says as he indicates the kitchen.

The droid whizzes off towards the kitchen. "Someone to see ya, honey." She says through the open kitchen window before lowering her voice and adding "A Jedi, by the looks of him."

You smile slightly at her comment.

You're startled as a large red alien pokes his head out from behind the counter.

"Obi-Wan!" he booms.

"Hey, Dex" is Obi-wan's cheerful reply.

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!" Dex replies as he moves to clean his hands.

Obi-wan motions towards a booth and you slide in before he joins you.

"You want a cup of Ardees?" the waitress droid offers.

"Oh yes, thank you" Obi-wan replies.

You're about to decline before you think better of it and smile gently at the waitress.

She pours two glasses and moves off as Dex approaches.

Obi-wan stands and greets the beaming alien with a warm hug.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" Dex nearly yells.

"Hey, Dex" Obi-wan greets his friend as he sits beside you and Dex across.

"Well hello" Dex says as he notices you. "I thought Jedi couldn't be with the ladies" he says as he slaps Obi-wan on the shoulder.

"She's . . . a friend" Obo-wan replies. "She's helping me with an investigation, an expert"

"Oh, bit young for an expert." dex mumbles as Obi-wan glares at him. "So, my friend. What can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is." Obi-wan says as he places a small dart on the table in front of dex.

"I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" Dex says as he delicately examines the dart.

"Can you tell me where it came from?"

Dex smiles as he places the dart back on the table.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Kamino saberdart?" Obi-wan wonder aloud "I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

You smile as dex winks at you as he talks about the Jedi.

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Obi-wan says with a chuckle. "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

Obi-wan picks up the dart again. "Cloners? Are they friendly?"

"It depends" Dex says with a shrug.

"On what" Obi-wan asks leaning forward.

"On how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is" Dex says with a sly grin.

Obi-wan and Dex talk for a few minutes more before you both excuse yourself and leave the diner.

You walk silently back towards the apartment before Obi-wan suddenly speaks.

"Why would cloners want the senator dead?"

"Maybe it's not the cloners." you reply.

Obi-wan stops and turns to face you, seemingly surprised by your response. He indicates for you to go on.

"Maybe, someone commissioned a clone? It might not be the cloners themselves, just their product."

Obi-wan nods and continues.

You come to a corner and obi-wan turns to the left.

You stop.

"The apartments this way" you say, indicating the right with a nod of your head.

"I have to see the council, and look up the location of Kamino." Obi-wan counters.

You sigh and walk past him.

He doesn't move.

"Are you coming?" you ask as you turn to face him.

"You really can't enter the Jedi temple." He says as he brushes past you.

"But I'm and expert, helping you on an investigation" you reply as you match his pace.

He grunts and walks faster.

You match his pace.

You continue in this manner until you arrive at the Temple 10 minutes later.

Before entering he turns to you "stay in the lobby and don't touch anything."

You nod before smiling as he turns and leaves.

You wander around the halls of the Jedi Temple, noting the cleanliness and bareness of their appearance.

You come to a large room that causes you to stop and stare up at the ceiling.

As you're gazing you feel something tap the side of your leg through your thick dress.

You look down to see master Yoda standing beside you.

"Lost you are, hmm? Padmé's body guard you are, in the Temple I know not what for."

You smile at the Jedi kind way the old Jedi asks you your reasons for being in the Temple.

"I apologise Master Yoda, but I was curious." He dismisses you apology with a wave of his hand and a warm smile "I'm helping Obi-wan with his investigation into the Senators attack; I believe he went to the Archives to look for the location of a System."

"Hmm. Lonely you must be, while you wait, join our class you will"

You nod and follow him and his young class.

He offers you a chair as he instructs the Younglings to train with their Light sabres.

You are amazed as the blindfolded children deflect the bolts from the training droids effortlessly.

Soon after the lesson begins Obi-wan enters the classroom. Surprised by your presence he pauses before saying.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master"

Yoda shakes his head slightly indicating that Obi-wan is not a disturbance "What help to you, can I be?"

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."

"Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing... how embarrassing." Yoda beings, small laughs accompanied by your own, echo around the room. "Liam, the shades. An interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet, we will."

You stand as the shades are drawn and the children move forward. Obi-wan places a small ball onto a pedestal and the room is filled with small lights.

You gasp and watch as the younglings reach up to the stars about the room.

Obi-wan walks through the small light pointing to an empty area.

"This is where it ought to be . . . but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here . . . but there isn't."

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?" Yoda says as he turns to the children.

A small child raises his hand, Master Yoda indicates for him to proceed.

"Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Obi-wan seems dumbfounded by the child simple answer.

Yoda chuckles.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the centre of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will."

Obi-wan nods and follows as Yoda begins to walk away. Sensing that you're not 'in' on the conversation you stay to talk to the young children.

The little marble floats gently into Obi-wan's hand as you talk to the children about the gardens at the Theed Palace.

Soon after Yoda returns and you bid goodbye to the Younglings.

"Goodbye Dormé" they recite in chorus.

You smile as you join Obi-wan outside the room.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Argg! I had such a hard time telling where to end that Chapter. I think it's the longest yet!**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	25. Chapter 25

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans!**

**Remember the 50th reviewer is coming up! Keep going!**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Obi-wan escorts you back to the apartment and discusses his progress with Captain Typho while you make tea.

You hear them mumbling and are convinced they're saying _she wont like that, she'll come; I swear she'll do it!_

You place the tea gently on the tray and carry it out into the main room. You place it loudly onto the table and Typho jumps.

Obi-wan simply turns to regard you coldly.

You offer them tea and join in their conversation.

"So" you begin, blowing gently on your tea as you sit on the back of the large sofa looking out onto the Coruscant skyline. "What's next, we go to Kamino right?" you ask, looking innocently up at Obi-wan from the side of your cup.

"I will be continuing my investigation, yes" Obi-wan gently insists. "Besides, no one is to know that the senator has left the Capitol, if you do, what will the assassins think?"

"I'll be a decoy, you'll escort me off world, and I'll pose as the senator leaving with her Jedi protector"

Typho begins to open his mouth to object but you cut in nodding "good, I'll go pack then"

You walk out of the room and straight to your own.

Once there you close the door lean against it and collapse to the floor.

Tears fall down your cheek.

After a few minutes you make your way over to your desk, open the draw and take out some writing paper.

You pen a letter to Adin.

_My love,_

_I miss you dearly and wish you were here with me. I need you to help me be strong. I'm trying to continue like I normally would but I just feel cold and empty. I think others are noticing it too. _

You pause to reread what you have written and a tear slides down your cheek and smudges the blue ink.

You try to dry it with a wipe of you finger but only smudge the word further.

A knock at your door wakes you from you reverie and you call out "Just a minute"

As you attempt to straighten your dress and wipe away your tears you answer the door and find Typho standing before you.

"I thought I should check on you." He simply states.

You throw your arms around your old friend and cry into his chest.

He gently rubs your back until you calm down.

"I'm sorry" you say as you pull back and wipe you face. "I'm just kinda all over the place at the moment" you add with a smile as you sit on the end of the bed.

Typho sits opposite you at your desk regarding you with a soft smile.

"I know it's been hard, but you really can't go to Kamino. It's not safe"

"Where is" you ask harshly. "I've lost my family, my friends, my soul mate. I'll never have that again; I've never had that before! What am I supposed to do Typho, tell me and I'll do it. All that's keeping me sane at the moment is working. Don't make me stay here and sit still."

He nods gently and rises, he places a small kiss on the top of your head before walking towards the door.

"Master Kenobi will be here later in the hour to collect you for the flight; I said you'd be ready"

You nod gently sharing a smile with him before he walks back out into the main room.

You pack.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Short Chapter but it needed to be done.**

**H. Dorme**

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	26. Chapter 26

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Delay! Delay! Had a bit of a writers block, sorry!**

**But here's another chappie for all my fans!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

You await Obi-wan's arrival at the top of the senatorial apartment building.

As the red ship lowers onto the platform you walk forward. Obi-wan exits and walks over to you.

"Ready?" he asks.

You smile slightly and he turns to walk away.

You grab his arm.

"Sorry" you simply say.

He nods and continues towards the ship.

You exhale the breath you were holding and climb into the awaiting ship. Buckling up your belt Obi-wan begins pre-flight checks.

"Everything ok R4?" he asks his droid.

You hear some beeping from behind you as Obi-wan starts up the engines.

You rise and fly out of the Coruscant atmosphere before docking with a Hyper space ring.

Obi-wan completes final checks with R4 before you begin to travel at light speed towards Kimono.

"There it is, right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino"

You peer around Obi-wan and look out into the vacuum of space surrounding you. Just like Ob-wan says, your wayward planet is just where it should be.

Obi-wan disengages from the Hyper space ring and moves in for a slow descent.

He lands perfectly onto the slippery platform and open the cockpit lid.

He climbs out and pulls his Jedi cloak around himself trying block out the howling wind and rain.

He offers you a hand and you take it, wrapping your arms around you slim frame in an attempt to keep warm.

He leads the way to the only door exiting the platform.

You gladly hurry inside after him. He removes the hood from his head and looks around as you do.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you" a tall Alien says as she greets Obi-wan, regarding you coldly.

Obi-wan wipes his face, ready to reply before the Alien speaks again.

"The Prime Minister is expecting you"

"I'm expected?" he replies warily, glancing in your direction, you shrug assuming that they must have tracked you somehow.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" The tall Alien says as she leads the way.

Obi-wan gives you a look that says play along and you nod before filing after them.

After navigating long, white hallways you come to a single door. It slides open and Obi-wan follows the Alien inside. He signals behind him for you to stay put.

You peek inside the room and see another Alien sitting in a small chair he rises as Obi-wan approaches.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." she says in her sing song voice. "And this is Master Jedi . . ."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-wan adds, trying to cover up their non-existent introductions.

Lama Su indicates a chair and Obi-wan takes it willingly.

"Thank you Tuan We" Lama Su says.

Tuan we nods and moves towards the door, she exits and closes it behind herself, blocking the conversation from your ears.

She stands facing the door not once looking at you.

You move about looking out the large windows onto the water ravaged by the storms.

After a few minutes Obi-wan and Lama Su exit the room and come over to you and Tuan We.

"Would you like to see the army for yourself?" Lama Su asks.

"Yes, that's why I'm here" Obi-wan answers with a sideways glance towards you.

Lama Su inclines his head towards you and Obi-wan obliges by introducing you. "This is Dormé Detron, a representative of the Republic senate; she has come to view the clone army that was requested by the Jedi Master Sifo Dyas"

You incline your head in respect for Lama Su and glance at Obi-wan and mouth _thank-you_ for informing you of the situation.

"This way" Lama Su indicates as he leads the way with Tuan We.

Lama Su and Tuan We lead you and Obi-wan around the complex explaining different aspects of the cloning process.

You are led out onto a walkway over looking thousands of clone troopers, whose faces are covered by helmets, marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.

You gasp at the sheer amount of soldiers marching in sync.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su says beaming.

Obi-wan simply glances at you and nods slowly.

The next stop on your tour is the classrooms of the younger clones.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." Lama Su says as he indicates the clones below you.

They all look so obedient, so sad and joyless you think.  
"You mentioned growth acceleration?" Obi-wan enquires.

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

You and Obi-wan nod, clearly overwhelmed.

The tour continues and you are led to an eating area.

Hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, are seated at tables, eating.

You notice the similarities between them and the way you had always imagined Adin to look when he was younger.

Lama Su interrupts your thoughts. "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."  
"Who was the original host?" Obi-wan asks.  
"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." You nod.  
"Where is this bounty hunter now?"  
"Oh, we keep him here."

The tour continues through a long corridor and you see small bulbs containing unborn clones, this image tugs at your heart as you remember yours and Adin's plan to start a family and you rub you stomach absentmindedly.  
"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su states.   
"Unaltered?" you ask, absentmindedly.

"Pure genetic replication." Lama Su boasts. "No tampering with the   
structure to make it more docile . . . and no growth acceleration."  
"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-wan interjects.  
"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Tuan We finally says after being silent the whole tour.

She bows and leaves.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Well next chap you get to meet Jango!**

**Did anyone notice the little clue? It's all starting to unravel, my secret throughout the whole story will soon be revealed!**

**PEACE!**

**R&R!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	27. Chapter 27

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

When Tuan We returns she indicates for you follow her.

As you silently make your way through the corridors, you are again distracted by the large windows showing the thrashing ocean below.

You arrive at a door, unexpectedly, and you softly collide with Obi-Wan's back.

Tuan We doesn't seem to notice and proceed to ring the door.

It is answered by a young boy, identical to the others in the classroom.

"Boba, is your father here?" Tuan We asks in her gentle voice.

The boy pauses as he looks at your group.

"Yep" he finally answers, and with a nod of his head leads the way into the apartment.

"Dad! Taun We's here!" he calls as you walk into the main room of the apartment.

Jango comes in from the bedroom. He wears a jumpsuit. He is unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars.

You gasp and look away quickly as you realise, that the man looks just like Adin. You look up praying that the tears threatening to spill over, don't. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion.

Tuan We notices the tension and attempts to break the ice.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly" He says in a gruff tone.

With your tears finally under control you look back at the men.

Jango and Obi-wan are sizing each other up and Boba is studying them, it almost makes you smile.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Republic Senates Representative Dormé Detron. They've come to check on our progress." Tuan We says as she indicates your party in turn.

Jango's eyes seem to flicker towards you ever so slightly, looking almost calm for a second before they fix on Obi-wan coldly.

"That right?" he asks.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-wan says, almost smugly.

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." He replies with a shrug.

"Aren't we all?" Obi-wan says as he eyes an open door, you glance over and see an armour suit in the door way.

Jango moves to block your view.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-wan asks, obviously trying to bait the man.

"Once or twice" He replies coolly.

"Recently?" Obi-wan probes again.

"Possibly . . ." he replies before speaking to Boba in Huttese.

The boy moves to close the door.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-wan baits again, unsuccessfully.

"Master who?"  
"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Obi-wan answers, just as evenly.

"Never heard of him" He replies with a shrug.

"Really." Obi-wan says with a glance in your direction.  
"I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."   
"Curious . . ." Obi-wan says, clearly deep in thought.  
"Do you like your army?" Jango finally asks.  
"I look forward to seeing them in action" Obi-wan answers nonchalantly.   
Grinning Jango replies. "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."  
"Thanks for your time, Jango." Obi-wan says with a small bow.  
"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He answers with an incline of his head.

Obi-wan turns and leaves with Tuan We.

You turn to bid Jango farewell and see a familiar glint in the Bounty hunters eyes.

He smiles softly at you as you turn hurriedly and follow Obi-wan.

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Suspicious much?**

**Any idea what the surprise is?**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	28. Chapter 28

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**This is dedicated to wosao!**

**Looking for the clue, looking for the clue!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

You follow Obi-wan back out to the door leading to the landing area where his fighter is.

"Wait here, I have to contact the council and there's no reason for you to get wet"

You know that he just wants you to be out of ear shot but you nod and watch him retreat out the door.

Leaning against the wall beside the door you examine a finger nail. Totally engrossed in your grooming, you're startled as Obi-wan bursts through the door.

You watch him run down the hallway, and without thinking you follow quickly.

Reaching another set of doors you arrive just in time to see Obi-wan burst through them and draw his lightsabre.

You run to the doors and they close just as a blaster bolt hits the glass.

You duck and watch the fight intensely as Obi-wan and Jango fight all about the landing pad.

Fearing for Obi-wan but knowing you would only get in the way you watch as his efforts seem to be failing.

Suddenly they are both thrown over the side of the pad and you hold your breath hoping that they make it back alive.

Jango emerges and collapses momentarily on the cold concrete. You step forward and the doors open, he glances in your direction and scrambles to his feet.

"Sorry about your Jedi friend" he calls to you.

watching his ship fire up you see him climb the ramp.

You step out into the rain just as Obi-wan runs past and throws a small device onto the hull of the ship.

It disappears into hyperspace.

He walks over to you with concern in his blue eyes.

You shiver both from the cold and his touch and he places his hands on your shoulders and stares intensely at you.

You look up into his eyes and nod, reassuring both him and yourself of your wellbeing.

He walks back through the door and leads you out to the ship.

As you stand in the rain waiting for the cockpit door to open, he turns to you and places his heavy cloak around your shoulders.

You smile gratefully and accept his outstretched hand as you climb in.

You take off and prepare to follow the Bounty Hunter.

Something familiar in the bounty hunter's voice caught your attention in your last encounter.

Not able to place it you watch as Obi-wan and R4 make the arrangements to follow the mystery assailant.

Snuggling tighter into the warm cloak you silently lift the corner and inhale deeply, sighing as you remember the tingle of your hand as he helped you those few minutes earlier that seem like an eternity ago.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Mystery voices and tinglely hands, better review to find out what happens next!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	29. Chapter 29

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

The red planet of Geonosis comes flooding into view as the starfighter comes out of hyperspace and undocks from the large hyperspace ring. The planet is circled by a large asteroid field that forms rings around it. Jango Fett's ship appears ahead and Obi-wan immediately heads for it.

Jango fires some kind of charge from the back of his ship and they detonate as Obi-wan flies past.

"Sonic charges" he says absentmindedly.

Flying through the field and dodging other missiles, Obi-wan concentrates as you sit wide eyed behind him, praying for your life.

"This is why I hate flying" he says suddenly. Not wanting to break his concentration you simply nod silently in agreement.

Following Jango through an asteroid tunnel Obi-wan emerges to find no trace of the Bounty hunter's ship.

"R4, can you scan for him" Obi-wan says as you look out the small cockpit windows, searching for the elusive man.

Suddenly there's a beep from Obi-wan's console and a missile appears on the scanners.

The ship flips, rolls, and turns at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing as you marvel at Obi-wan's talent.

You see small beads of sweat forming on the back of Obi-wan's neck and realise that this is pushing him to the limit.

Desperately you chew your lip and rack your brain for a solution. Flying through an asteroid belt with a homing missile on your tail is not how you had imagined your death.

Startled from your ominous thoughts Obi-wan orders R4 to prepare to eject the spare part canisters.

"Now" he yells as he comes towards a large asteroid.

Holding on tight, Obi-wan jerks the ship and lands silently on the other side of the large rock.

"there" he says exasperated.

You nod and let out the breath you had been holding.

"R4, any damage to the ship?"

You watch as obi-wan works the controls of his ship and assess the damage.

You look out the small windows and tap lightly on the glass.

Obi-wan spins his chair to face you.

Looking at him you take in the soft lines of his face.

He reaches up suddenly to touch your face.

You're surprised as his hand moves but stay as still as possible before flinching at his touch.

"you're injured" he says finally.

You snap your hand up to your head, feeling the tenderness missed in the heat of the battle.

"Here let me" he says as he reaches for the med kit and holds up a small disinfectant swab.

You sit still and watch his hand as he delicately swabs the small cut.

Finally he removes his hand and looks deeply into your eyes.

Watching him you lean back as he leans toward you, eyes still locked.

At your shift away from him he gruffly places the swab back into the med kit and turns his chair back to face the front of the cockpit.

Miffed by his strange behaviour you roughly cross your arms and  
wait patiently.

Having drifted off you're startled as Obi-wan suddenly starts up the engines.

Hearing you lean forward he simple says "I think we've waited long enough"

"so, do, I" you say simply, leaning back again.

You hear him chuckle and a small smile creeps onto your lips.

He fired up the engines and head towards the large red plant.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Onto Geonosis!**

**R&R **

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	30. Chapter 30

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Here ya go! Read and enjoy!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty**

Descending to the planet surface you can't help but notice all of the Trade Federation star ships on the surface.

Obi-wan responds to your gasp with a simple "I know."

Once on the Planet surface Obi-wan climbs out of the cockpit and offers you his hand, you take and jump out beside him.

He steps closer to you and reaches up to your shoulders.

Holding your breath you look up into his eyes expectantly.

He places them gently on the sides of you neck and looks into your eyes.

And then removes his cloak from around your shoulders and turns away.

"You won't need this down here. It's plenty hot" he says as he puts it back into the cockpit.

You let out your breath and say "I've noticed" as you lick your dry lips.

After spending a few more moments rummaging in the cockpit he turns to you.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure" you reply. "What're we going to do?"

"Look around, see what we can see" he replies, shrugging.

"Ok, lead on" you say indicating the area behind his right shoulder.

He simply smiles and heads in the opposite direction.

Letting out a small sigh you turn and follow him.

He leads you towards one of the larger structures through what seems to be the most difficult route.

After finally arriving at the large, domed building Obi-wan signals for silence and you oblige, following closely behind.

Creeping through the dark corridors you can hear a low humming that seems to get louder the further you travel.

Suddenly Obi-wan stops and you lightly crash into his back with a soft "Oof".

He turns around and signals for silence, you reply with a silent shrug.

Then you hear the voices that caused Obi-wan to stop.

"Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." You hear a mans voice say.

Leaning towards the voices Obi-wan looks through a small window and you peer over his shoulder.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

You recognise the next voice as that of Nute Gunray, one of the Trade Federations flunkeys.

Hearing him speak of Padmé in such a way causes Obi-wan to gently reach for your hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy" the first mans states.

Obi-wan turns and mouths _Count Dooku,_ you nod in understanding.

You see another man, or more of a creature, through the small window. He replies to the other men in his click-clacky native tongue.

Seeing Obi-wan's reaction you know that he understood and that it wasn't what you, or he, wanted to hear.

He gently leads you back through the dark corridors as he holds your hand.

Emerging once again outside to the sunbaked exterior of the planet he immediately heads off in the direction of the ship.

You rush after him to keep up.

"Hey, hello, still connected here." You say indicating your still joined hands. He gently drops your hand "What's going on Obi-wan, what did they say that's gotten you so spooked?" you ask desperately.

He stops and turns to you.

"They're building an army; they're going to start a war" he said. The pain evident in his eyes.

"A war? With who?" you managed to choke out.

"the rest of the galaxy" he says shortly, turning and briskly walking back to the ship.

Watching him walk away you have a small consolation, at least Adin doesn't have to see how the galaxy has deteriorated.

Having lazily made your way back, you arrive to see Obi-wan preparing to send a signal to the council.

Deciding against approaching, you lean against a rock face, out of sight, in the small amount of shade produced by the overhangs.

Picking at the soiled surface of your dress you see a shadow approach.

Bending down to reach the small blaster concealed in the folds of your dress you see the shadow approach.

Standing, turning and aiming at lighting speed you're surprised to find the area behind you empty.

Slowing you edge around the rock face, still finding no one.

Having decided you must have been mistaken you turn to be confronted with a large flying insect creature.

You attempt to raise your blaster but your hands are held from behind.

Gagged with your hands tied you're dragged around to Obi-wans ship to see him knocked out and lying in the dirt.

Another of your captors stands over him.

They exchange some of their native language and you look around trying to grasp their confusing conversation.

Feeling a cold pressure on the base of your neck you are surrounded by darkness as they knock you unconscious.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Guess you're a prisoner.**

**We're getting closer to the secret! Keep your eyes out for clues!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	31. Chapter 31

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I hope you don't hate me after this!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

You become vaguely aware of the bright light shining through your eyelids and of the throbbing pain in your head.

Slowly, with you hand placed gently on your forehead, you sit up and open your eyes.

Looking up you see Obi-wan suspended in the middle of the room contained by some kind of blue energy.

As you watch him spin your eyes, and head, adjust to your situation.

"Obi-wan?" you ask hoarsely. "Are you ok"

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd regain consciousness"

"Well believe me I think I preferred the sleep. Can you get out of that?"

"No, I've tried. It's restricting my force abilities. See if you can find a way to disable it, look for an access panel or a port, something."

Moving about the circular base of the structure you study it looking for an access panel.

"Ah, I've found one!"

"Can you open it?"

"Just, give, me, a, second" you reply as you struggle with the panel.

Finally managing to open the access port you look up to see Obi-wan stock still with an expression of pain on his face.

Hurriedly you return the panel to its original condition and look up to see Obi-wan looking pained.

"Sorry, guess it's kinda hard to break you out if there's a pain mechanism inside"

"Try again" he says in a cold tone.

"What? Obi-wan no! Last time you were shocked from here to the next star system, I'm not opening that panel again"

"We have to escape; it's the only way to stop the attack"

"But, I don't want to hurt you" you say as you look up into his deep blue eyes.

He stares back at you and you see a change. From being the soft blue he normally wears to a fierce blue full of longing. You're snapped out of your moment by a booming voice from the now open door.

"That won't be necessary"

Quickly ducking to the furthest side of the cell you look over to see the silhouette of a tall and imposing man.

He walks into the room and you recognise him as the leader of the Separatists.

Count Dooku.

Watching him enter the cell and stalk around Obi-wan you weigh up the odds of you being able to run past him and out the open door.

"Don't even think about it my dear, we have much to discuss" he says without ever taking his eyes off Obi-wan.

As Obi-wan spins to face Dooku he suddenly yells "Traitor!"

"Hello, my friend." Dooku says, regarding him harshly "This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." He says patronisingly.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku" Obi-wan spits.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free. You and the little miss, although some of my colleagues are quite interested in her."

"Who want's me" you ask from your corner.

"All in good time my dear" Dooku says, still watching Obi-wan.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Obi says to Dooku.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" He asks slyly.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."  
"Well, who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you." Obi-wan says as he nods in your direction.  
Taking his hint you dash for the door only to have a large guard block your way.

"Now, now." Dooku begins as he walks toward you. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt; some people are _very_ interested in speaking with you?"

"Who? The Nemodians? I wasn't even on Naboo during the Blockade! Why would they want me?"

"Oh, my dear you have such a narrow mind. I can hardly see how you could have tolerated her for so long" he says to Obi-wan. "Someone much, _much_ closer to home would like to see you." He says as he signals for the guard. "Seeing your impatience we shall visit them now"

"I bid you farewell" he says as he nods to Obi-wan.

"Nice to see you, Dooku" Obi-wan replies.

"Oh, don't worry you'll see me again and we shall speak soon."

Leading you harshly by the arm Dooku takes you through the winding underground halls of the Geonosian planet.

You try to remember the way back to Obi-wans cell but find that the many turns he takes confuses you.

Having finally arrived at a door he stops.

"Now, be sure to be polite. We wouldn't want any little scuffles" Dooku says as he releases your arm.

You look from him to the door.

"Well go on" he says in patiently.

You reach for the handle and open the door.

Standing on the other side is . . .

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Don't you HATE it when people end chapters like that!**

**Review and tell me who you think it is!**

**And quick cause I'm really excited about revealing who _it_ is!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	32. Chapter 32

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans as a way to say happy thanksgiving! (Despite that fact that I live in Australia!)**

**And please review this chapter, even if you've never reviewed before, as I really want to know what you thought about this whole story arc.**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Leading you harshly by the arm Dooku takes you through the winding underground halls of the Geonosian planet.

You try to remember the way back to Obi-wan's cell but find that the many turns confuse you.

Having finally arrived at a door he stops.

"Now, be sure to be polite. We wouldn't want any little scuffles" Dooku says as he releases your arm.

You look from him to the door.

"Well go on" he says in impatiently.

You reach for the handle and open the door.

Standing on the other side is the bounty hunter you had been tracking.

Looking back at Dooku as he indicates the open doorway, you step in cautiously.

Hearing the door close behind you, you jump slightly.

"What is it you want Jango? Why have you brought me here?" you say, attempting to convey feelings opposite to those you now posses.

"Dormé, how can you be so harsh?"

"How can I be so harsh? How can _I_ be so harsh? Let's see shall we? You killed two of my closest friends, shattered by best friend to the core and killed my husband. All in all I think you've ruined my life and I _think_ that that gives me a _little_ cause to be _harsh_!" you yell as you feel your temper rising, pushing all the fear you felt only a moment ago back inside you.

"How can you say I ruined your life? I did it all for you. . . princess" he whispers.

"Princess?" you wonder out loud.

"Don't you recognise me?" he asks as he steps forward.

Looking up at him you see the familiar resemblance to Adin again, only much more strongly.

Reaching up you trace the outline of his face, moving over the scars present there. Staring intensely into his eyes you run your fingers through his short hair.

"Adin?" you ask softly.

"It's me" he says as he pulls you into a tight embrace.

"But, how, you were killed, you're not a bounty hunter" you ask into his neck.

"Maybe we should sit down and I'll start from the beginning" he says as he releases you and leads towards a couch.

"I was hired to keep an eye on Padmé. Also to assassinate her when I had the chance and when my employer thought the time was right. But then I met you. I had been sent to Tatooine by the Queen to do some background research on the Sith that had tracked her there earlier when she was hiding there during the Trade Federations short lived occupation of Naboo. It also presented me with an opportunity to catch up with some of my contacts. That's when I found you. You were just there on that platform and I knew, I knew you Dormé. I knew that I couldn't leave without you. And, well, you know the rest."

Looking at him you know your face must be one of complete shock and confusion.

"You were a spy?" you ask softly.

"In a way"

"Was I part of you _cover_, a way to get closer to Padmé?

"Never" he replies boldly. "I never told anyone who I worked for about you. That way I could refuse them without having you in the line of fire"

"You weren't going to kill Padmé?"

He shakes his head and hangs it silently in response.

"Then what changed?" you ask straightening your back.

"They found out" he says quietly as he hangs his head.

"About me?"

"About everything, you, our life, our plans, how we met, everything. I don't know how but they wanted me to complete the mission and they were going to kill you to get me to do it. I planted the bomb, but I set the timer just a few seconds too late and convinced Typho to make Padmé travel in disguise in one of the fighters all to try and minimise the damage. After the attack I let everyone think that I had been killed so that you wouldn't be in danger"

"But didn't your employer know that you were alive?"

"Yes, but now that you thought I was dead and that I had attempted the attack they was slightly satisfied. They wanted me to try again, but I refused, so I was made to work with another bounty hunter, Zam Wessel. She was caught by the Jedi and I had to stop her from telling them about me or you'd be in danger again." He says, finally taking a breath.

Rising from the bed and walking to the opposite side of the room he turns to look at you.

"Can you forgive me? Dormé, please, I love you and I can't live without you. Not again."

Looking up at him from the couch you stare into his dark eyes.

Feeling the immense love for your husband rushing over you, you hurry over to kiss him with all the longing and passion you had given up on.

Pulling back he embraces you in a warm hug.

With tears falling down your face you whisper into his neck "I had let you go, I let you go. I'm so sorry"

"ssh" he coos "It's alright, we're together now. None of that matters."

You nod silently into his shoulder revelling in the feeling of his stubble against your cheek.

After a few moments he pulls back and wipes the cool tears off your face.

You absently lean into his hand, yours still placed on his cold chestplate.

He gently tugs at the neck fastening of your thick dress.

"Aren't you hot in this?" he asks seductively.

With a slight gulp you nod.

"I wore it to Kamino, to keep warm"

"It's pretty hot here; maybe we should get you out of that so that you don't over heat?"

You look into his eyes and see the familiar spark that you'd missed. You lean up and kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picks you up and carries you over to the bed.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Wow! That was a long chapter!**

**Well, would you have forgiven him?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	33. Chapter 33

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another Chappie for all my fans as a Christmas pressie!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Waking some hours later you reach over to the other side of the bed, eyes still closed.

Feeling empty space you open your eyes and sit up, holding the thin sheet close to your chest.

Looking about worriedly you see a darting figure from an adjoining room.

"Hello?" you ask climbing out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around yourself.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" you call out as you silently reach for the blaster still in the folds of your dress, the one that was thrown to the floor in your reunion.

Stealthily you creep towards the door.

Swiftly entering you scope out the room.

Seeing a small shadow move from behind a counter you round it silently.

Pointing your weapon at the source you see not a dangerous intruder but a young boy.

"Boba" you say, lowering you weapon.

He simply glares at you, his lips in a thin line.

"Has your father told you about me?"

He nods, never taking his eyes off of you.

"Well I can see that you're a lot like your father, do you know where he went?"

He hands you a small data pad.

You read it.

_Dormé,_

_I have to be at the arena for a special performance, you should join me._

_I have left you a more appropriate dress hanging on the back of the door._

_You should hurry._

_Before you leave make sure you check the computer for any messages for me._

_Remember that I love you,_

_Adin_

Looking back into the other room you see the cooler dress made of soft silk hanging on the back of the door.

Smiling, you look back at Boba.

"Do you know where your father's computer is?" you ask the young boy.

He nods and leads you into the other room and points at a small console to the side of the room.

"Thanks Boba" you say.

He nods and begins to walk away.

"Boba"

He turns to look at you.

You smile at him he nods and smiles back.

Changing quickly you access the computer, trying to find what Adin wanted you to see.

Scanning the screen you finally find it.

Sensor access.

Reading at light-speed you finally see the reason for the secret message, the access code to shut down the sensors.

Quickly gathering up the pad you type the access code and dash out the door.

Running back and sticking your head in the door you shout "Bye Boba, stay here, ok?"

You here a muffled reply and run down the hall.

Searching for what seems like an eternity you finally find a control room, strangely unoccupied.

Cautiously you enter the room and shut down the sensors, before quickly you contact the Jedi council.

Master Yoda answers your call.

"Dormé, hear from you, expect did we not" he says.

"Forgive me" you say with a slight bow. "I am on Geonosis and something is happening, some kind of event. I have a contact here and with his assistance I have been able to shut down the sensors, you should be able to come and get Obi-wan and I safely without being detected." You rush.

He nods solemnly.

You smile and end the communication, rushing out the door.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And have a safe & happy holiday!**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	34. Chapter 34

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I KNOW it's been a LONG time but I have finally gotten enough time to get more done on this and I WILL finish it, hang in there with me.**

**School is getting busier again, but I will find time to write more often. **

**So without further ado here is another Chappie for all my fans!**

**This one ends the Geonosian battle and then the next chapter will pick up from Padmé and Anakin reuniting.**

**Hope u like it!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Hurrying towards the sounds of a large crowd you emerge into a brightly lit corridor flanked by two tall, imposing metal droid guards.

Their metal heads turn to regard you.

You begin to stutter.

"I, uh, well, um, you see. . ."

"Ah, Dormé" you hear from behind them. "So glad you could join us" Dooku says as he emerges from behind them.

He takes your arm again, though more gently this time, and leads you out onto a sand covered balcony.

You look about the arena below you; there are thousands of Geonosians seated, flapping their wings and speaking excitedly.

Looking about the balcony you see Adin standing off to one side in his mandalorian armour, you walk over to him and he gently squeezes your hand and looks down at you.

You nod silently and he looks up again, the epitome of the perfect bounty hunter.

Suddenly the crowd grows louder and you look down to see a cart being drawn out to the centre of the ring, towards four large posts.

Obi-wan is roughly pulled from it and chained to the right post by the insect guard.

The crowd cheers again as the cart moves back out of the arena and you desperately glance up at Adin.

He simply watches appearing unmoved by the Jedi's plight.

The crowd cheers again, this time louder, as the cart returns this time with two more figures carried on it.

"Padmé, Anakin" you say desperately to you husband.

You hear him _shh_ you from inside his helmet but feel the reassuring squeeze of his hand.

Looking about the balcony for anyone who may assist you in a rescue attempt you sigh.

The leader of the insect people, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray and the various dignitaries present seem more than impressed with their line up of prisoners.

The leader of the Geonosians speaks to the crowd in his native click-clacky tongue.

They cheer louder.

_This can't be good_ you think.

Looking down into the arena you see three monsters driven in from different gates around the arena. They are accompanied by guards carrying long spears. They poke the animals toward the centre, before retiring to the perimeter.  
The animals move on your friends.

Watching as the animals toss their heads roaring and screeching you hold your breath and look around desperately.

There's nothing you can do.

Watching the action unfold below you, you see Padmé has somehow picked the lock on one of her restraints. She turns around and pulls herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Within a moment, she is standing on top of it, trying to pull the chain free.

Watching the beasts you see one charge Anakin. He jumps up, and the beast hits the post, hard. Anakin lands on its back, effortlessly wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The animal backs off, shaking its  
head angrily, which tears the chain from the post.

Looking over to Obi-wan you see him as he ducks around the post as the second animal charges. It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-wan sprawling.

You gasp and cover your mouth.

Adin leans towards you, "don't act like you care or they'll kill you too"

"They're my friends" you in rushed, hushed tones. "I can't just watch as they get killed, I have to do something!"

"The Jedi will be here soon, they'll save them and us. Trust me"

You look back at the arena as the large monster attacking Obi-wan destroys the post, freeing the chain holding him. He leaps up from the ground and runs towards one of the guards. The monster follows.   
Obi-wan grabs one of the guards spears and turns ready to defend himself. The monster grabs the guard and devours him.

Looking back over at Anakin you see that he is barely holding onto the back of the large horned monster. After a few fearful moments you see him gain control of the animal and begin to ride him.

Hearing Padmé scream you look over to see her back being mauled by the large cat-like creature. She swings the chain in her hand hitting it causing it to back off, lower down on the pole. With what appears to be effortless ease she swings down and hits the animal in the side with her large boots.

It tumbles to the ground as she scurries back up to the top of the pole.

"Foul!" you hear Nute Gunray call. "She can't do that... shoot her or something!"

You look back at him with venom before turning back to the fight.

Obi-wan is doing his best to ward off the large spider like creature, while Padmé has joined Anakin on the back of the horned animal.  
They ride about the arena before being joined on the back of the animal by Obi-wan.

Silently you let out the breath you were holding.

You hear Nute Gunray complain to Dooku "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!"

Looking up desperately at Adin you see Dooku motion out of the corner of your eye for him to stay put.

Curiously you turn to regard the Sith Lord.

"Patience, Viceroy" He says to Nute Gunray. "She will die."

At this you turn desperately to the arena as droidekas roll to surround you friends.

You squeeze Adin's hand harder.

Suddenly your face is lit up by a purple light.

Amid the uproar, Mace Windu has managed to enter the stage area and has ignited his lightsabre and now holds it to the neck of the man who he believes to be Jang Fett. Count Dooku turns to see the tall imposing Jedi master standing behind him.

He masks his surprise elegantly.

"Master Windu" he begins coldly. "how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over." He replies as he signals.

You look about to see Jedi de-cloak and ignite their lightsabres all around the stadium seats.

Dooku smiles coldly "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so." Mace replies. "The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians."

"It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a thousand Battle Droids?" Dooku signals and battle droids begin pouring into the arena.

Dooku reaches and activates the flame thrower on Adin's arm guard, causing Mace's robe to catch alight.

He jumps into the arena throwing of the robe.

Looking down you see Jedi and droids doing battle but are unsure of who is winning.

Suddenly you feel your hand empty and Adin jumps in to join the fight.

You see your friends trying to get the upper hand but you see now that the sheer numbers are driving the Jedi back.

You see the creatures that were previously attacking your friends now ploughing down friend and foe alike.

You see Mace loose his lightsabre as one of the animals' charges at him. Adin rushes to help.

He is trampled by the large creature; you clasp your hand over your mouth.

Adin manages to free himself and kills the creature.

Then you see it.

Mace Windu unknowingly attacks your husband, an ally.

You ignore the rest of the battle, concentrating only on your husband and the Jedi.

Then you see it.

His helmet goes flying and his body falls to the ground.

You collapse as your body shudders with the tears that fall from your eyes.

You feel Dooku's hand gently rest on your shoulder.

You stand and wretch away from him, you eyes spitting barbs at him.

He smiles malevolently.

The rest of the battle is a blur to you.

You heart has been ripped out of your body again, and this time, it's not going to heal with a happy reunion.

You are awoken from your daze by Dooku's beaming voice. "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender - and your lives will be spared."

You cough disbelievingly.  
"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Mace replies defiantly.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

"No" you scream to him, but he ignores your pleads.

You sink down against the rock wall; you back to the arena, as you hear the droids raise their weapons.

A loud sound reverberates around the arena, but it is unlike any blaster fire you have heard.

Turning slowly, you peer over the edge of the low wall to see clone troopers, like those you and Obi-wan saw at Kamino, entering the arena from large ships hovering above.

Smiling you are suddenly yanked up and pulled back through the large hallways by Dooku.

You are led to a huge command centre. In the centre of the room there is a large circular view screen and, around the perimeter of the room, Geonosian soldiers monitoring the clone army's advances on large semitransparent maps. In one corner of the room there is a large monitor flashing a variety of images, like schematics to a planet-sized mechanized weapon.

Dooku moves off to talk to others within the room.

You try to take in as much detail as possible, hoping to help the Jedi as best you can.

Should you ever escape.

Suddenly you are yanked by Dooku again as he hurriedly says "Come on!"

He pulls you through more corridors before coming to a small hanger; a Geonosian Speeder is parked there.

"Get on" he says gruffly as he shoves you towards the vehicle.

Looking back and seeing the shiny hilt of his lightsabre you reluctantly agree.

He climbs on in front of you and fires up the engines, racing out of the hanger.

As you fly over the barren sand of Geonosis you can see the battle raging around you and your Sith captor.

Glancing around you hope to see a Gunship close enough to see you, to rescue you, luckily Dooku provides the answer.

Swiftly moving over the sand he suddenly swerves to avoid a blast and moves close enough for the Gunship containing Obi-wan and Anakin to notice.

"Follow him" you barely hear Anakin yell.

Breathing out you concentrate on staying put behind Dooku, thinking being a Sith's hostage is only slightly preferable to falling meters onto the hot sand of the desert.

But it seems you aren't the only one to have notice the Gunship's new pursuit course. Dooku signals the two fighters flanking his ship. They veer off left and right, loop around, and come up behind the Jedi's Gunship. To avoid the enemy fire, the Gunship banks up a steep dune but is still hit. The ship lurches on and Padmé and a Clone Officer tumble out.

Despite this the Gunship continues to follow in pursuit.

Something Anakin would not be too happy about you think.

Finally the small speeder arrives at a larger hanger.

Dooku drags you inside as the Gunship lands beside the smaller craft.

Pulling against Dooku you try to delay his escape as you hear footsteps pounding after you.

Emerging from the small hallway you come to a large hanger.

Dooku releases his hold on you but keeps you stationary through his force powers.

He throws various switches on a nearby control panel attempting to operate the Interstellar Sail Ship parked nearby.

Suddenly Obi-wan and Anakin burst into the room.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." The younger yells.

Dooku is distracted and releases his hold on you. You run to the side.

"We'll take him together" you hear Obi-wan order. "You go in slowly on the. . ."

"No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin yells as he ignites his lightsabre and charges.

"Anakin, no!" Obi-wan yells as you audibly gasp.

Anakin charges across the open space of the hanger at Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching him come.

Anakin raises his lightsabre.

At the last moment, the Sith thrusts out an arm and unleashes a blast of Force lightning. Anakin is hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall.  
He slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious.

Dooku then moves toward Obi-wan.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." He says sinisterly.

"I don't think so." is the Jedi's simple reply.

Obi-wan lifts his ignited lightsabre, Dooku smiles and ignites his.

Obi-wan comes in fast, swinging at Dooku's head.  
The older man easily parries the cut. As they fight, you notice that it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the more complete swordsman,  
elegant, graceful and almost classical.

You get lost in the movement, losing your comprehension of the importance of the fight.

Snapping out of your momentary disorientation you peer back at the fighters from you safer hiding place behind a large console.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." The Sith says with spite as he parries another cut and then thrusts. Obi-wan steps back quickly, panting for breath.

"Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery." He says with an evil smile and slight bow.  
Obi-wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsabre, glances at you to check your safety before he comes in again.

For a moment, he drives Dooku back but then Dooku's superior skill begins to force Obi-wan to retreat.  
Dooku increases the speed of his attack. The Jedi knight is pushed to the limit of his ability defend himself and you can see the stress evident on his face. Dooku continues to press.

Suddenly, before your shocked eyes, Obi-wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. You watch as he stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsabre goes skittering across the floor.

You cover your mouth as you see Dooku raises his lightsabre.

Obi-wan looks up at him helplessly and you close your eyes.

You hear Dooku's lightsabre flash down and clash against violently against something. Uncovering you eyes you see that it was Anakin's lightsabre.

They stare, eye to eye.

"That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson." The Sith says vehemently.  
"I'm a slow learner." Is the Padawan's sly reply.

As the two feuding men are distracted you creep over to where Obi-wan lies helplessly. Ripping the hem of your dress you attempt to tend to his wounds.

In the distance you see Anakin charge at Dooku.

You watch as the force of his attack catches the Sith slightly off balance, causing him to draw back.

"You have unusual powers, young Padawan but not enough to save you this time." Dooku says with a smile.  
"Don't bet on it!" the young padawan replies.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yells to his Padawan from his place to the side.

Looking over you see him use the Force to catch his lightsabre before he tossing it to Anakin.

Now with two lightsabres, Anakin attacks.  
Dooku parries and fights back and Anakin is driven back against the wall.

He loses one lightsabre.  
Finally Dooku, in one flashing move, sends Anakin's arm, cut off at the elbow, flying, still gripping his lightsabre.

You gasp loudly as Anakin drops to the ground in agony.

Dooku draws himself up to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, you see through the thick smoke, the emergence of the figure of Yoda.

"Master Yoda" the Sith says as he turns to face his new opponent.  
"Count Dooku"

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time." Dooku snarls as he levitates machinery, hurling it at Yoda. You watch as the Jedi Master recovers and deflects the pieces of machinery.

Dooku then causes great boulders in the ceiling above Yoda to fall, and again, the Jedi deflects the boulders which fall around him.

Dooku then attacks with his blue Force lightning, but Yoda reflects the lightning thrown at him by the enraged Sith.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku." Yoda says defiantly. "The dark side I sense in you."  
"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." The Sith replies "Even you, my old Master."

Watching the exchange, while still caring for Obi-wan and now the injured Anakin as well, you can't help but feel overwhelmed.

Dooku continues to hurl Force lightning at Yoda, who deflects every blast. 

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda says to the Sith.  
"It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsabre." Dooku replies as he whirls his lightsabre in a formal salute.

Yoda draws his lightsabre.

Suddenly, Dooku charges across the space between him and his adversary. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure.

You watch as Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of  
the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the Sith tries gets through.  
You visibly see his energy drain as his strokes become feeble, slower.

Suddenly Yoda attacks.

He flies forward and Dooku is forced to retreat.

The Jedi Master's lightsabre is a humming blur of light.

Finally, their blades cross and the fighting slows.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan." Yoda begins.  
"The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning." Dooku replies

Then, with all his might, Dooku uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down toward Obi-wan Anakin and yourself.

Anakin awakes with the sound of screeching metal and he and Obi-wan attempt to hold up the crane, using the Force.

Watching desperately you hold tighter onto Obi-wan's arm, silently praying to be saved.

Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates, adding his strength to the two fallen Jedi beside you and moves the crane aside.

Looking about you see Dooku as he runs up the ship's ramp, throwing a look back before going inside.

You hear the sound of the Sail Ship's engines starting up and you know that the Sith has escaped.  
You help Obi-wan and Anakin to struggle to the exhausted Yoda who nods solemnly.

You all watch as the Sail Ship rises into the air and flies away.   
**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Wasn't sure where to end that chapter but after 9 pages I figured it was long enough, lol.**

**Hope u liked it and please R&R.**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	35. Chapter 35

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another chappie for my fans!**

**Hope u like it!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Standing with Anakin and Yoda whilst you hold Obi-wan you can't help but watch the retreating ship and mentally thank something for you life.

Pulled out of your mental meditation by Obi-wan's pained groans you help him lay against the wall with you once more whilst Yoda inspects Anakin's arm.

Sitting there beside each other a small tear escapes your eye. Gently he wipes you cheek and you smile at him. Looking down at Obi-wan you can't imagine that you look any better than him. Your sooty, torn dress dirty boots and dishevelled hair must be quite a sight.

You can't help yourself and soon you are laughing out loud.

Obi-wan looks at you, though not laughing you can see the merriment in his eyes.

And then they change a softer look comes over him face that makes you fall silent.

Reaching out with his hand he gently brushes a piece of hair behind your ear, letting his hand rest behind your head on the nape of your neck. Feeling confused you know that you have that look on you face, like a lose doe, but you are so perplexed by this that you can't help but look this way.

He looks at you and finally whispers "I'm glad you're safe."

This confession is barely audible and you begin to think that you miss heard him when you see the depth of emotion behind his eyes and feel the slight shaking of his hand on your neck. It is this time in history, this fleeting second that you realise, Obi-wan has feelings for you.

Before you can explore this revelation Padmé runs through the large hanger door and straight to Anakin throwing her arms around him. You notice that Anakin is barely able to stand up.

Helping Obi-wan to his feet you both stumble in the direction of the waiting transport.

Obi-wan and Anakin are loaded onto one of the ships and you and Padmé are transported to the Naboo ship she arrived on.

You both ride in silence during the trip.

Once aboard the gleaming Naboo ship you and Padmé prepare for take off in her private cabin as your clone trooper escorts start the engine.

"They're clones of Adin" you say softly as you stand behind her, undoing her hair.

"Who are?" she asks concerned as she turns around to face you, clasping your hands in her own.

"The troopers, they're clones of Adin" you repeat as a small tear rolls down your cheek.

Padmé stands and embraces you fiercely; having your dearest friend embrace you makes you feel only slightly better.

You find yourself longing for Obi-wan to hold you.

Leading you over to her large bed, Padmé looks deep into your eyes waiting for you to tell the story.

Slowly you explain all the events.

She sits silently, holding your hand gently.

At the end of your tale she sighs slightly and you can tell that she has problems of her own.

Wiping your face and composing yourself quickly, as you have been trained to do you ask her "what is it Padmé?"

She inhales deeply and starts.

"Did you notice Anakin's affections for me?"

"Yes, it was a little hard not to" you say.

"And I thank you for not pressing the matter with me" she says with a small smile.

"Go on" you urge gently.

"We kissed, on Naboo, but I dismissed it, saying it was unwise to be involved in a relationship. But then when we were being taken into the arena I admitted that I loved him also, and we kissed again. Now I fear that we can't go back. A Jedi isn't supposed to love, and I'm a senator. Our relationship is bad. We could never be together." She finished.

"Why would two people being in love be a bad thing? Jedi are people and people love, even they can't deny that. To themselves or anyone else. You need to talk to him and either be together or not. But you can't not be together because it's messy or because you think that it is a bad thing. Love is never bad."

Padmé simply looks at you, gratefully.

Embracing you once more, she lays down ready to sleep.

You gently stand and turn the lights down, moving off through the closet to the small room behind where you also plan to sleep.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Almost to the end of episode 2.**

**Also, do you guys think that I should have Obi-wan and Dormé get together? It will lead on through the story, but I would write it without them together. Your opinions would be GREATLY appreciated!**

**Hope u liked it and please R&R.**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	36. Chapter 36

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another chappie for my fans!**

**Hope u like it!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Arriving through the closet you survey the small room around you. Sitting slowly with a sigh at the small mirrored table you gently brush out your messed, tangled curls.

Looking down at your soiled dress, observing the tears you made to bandage Obi-wan you feel overcome. You break down and weep. You weep for your husband, for the child he had that you never knew and now can't find, and you weep because the feelings you began to have for another man make you feel as if you betrayed your husband.

Looking at your reflection you wipe the tears from your dirt marked face and attempt to compose yourself. In your eyes you see all the things that have been robbed from you, your husband and family, your life, your happiness. It all seems too much and you begin to cry again.

Resting your head on your arms against the table you cry until you fall asleep.

Beep, beep, beep.

The harsh sound invades your private thoughts.

Beep, beep, beep.

You try to roll over, to block the sound out and crash onto the floor.

Sitting up you again look about your small room, the day before flooding into your consciousness.

Blocking it out, you stand and silence the alarm.

Hurriedly you shower and dress, this time in the simple robes of your position, a handmaiden.

Walking back through the closet you gently wake Padmé. While she stirs you return to the closet and select a simple purple garment and place it on the bed.

Smiling at her as she wakes you head off to collect her breakfast and check you position.

Returning a few moments later you find her seated at the large glass desk placed on the far side of the room.

You place her breakfast beside her and gather the days required data pads.

"Dormé" Padmé begins.

You continue to work.

"Dormé, please stop a moment." She says as she indicates the chair beside her.

"Sit please" she orders, more than asks.

You oblige her.

"Could you please stop? I know you must be suffering and I would prefer if you would talk to me about it rather than ignore it."

You smile gently tears beginning to form in your eyes. "I will, but for the moment I need to keep busy. We will reach Coruscant within the hour."

With that you stand and head back to your room.

Sitting gently on your bed you attempt to gather yourself. You hear Padmé approach from behind you and you break down again.

She sits behind you and places a hand gently on your back.

You fall forward onto the bed and bury your face in the covers, sobbing softly as she tries to gently comfort you.

"I've cancelled all my appointments on Coruscant for the next week and a half. I'm going to visit Anakin at the Jedi temple whilst he's in hospital and then I'm going home for a small break. You should probably do the same. Take some time off and decide if you still want this life."

You sit up and turn to face her. "You can't cancel your appointments because of me, it's the senate, the galactic senate. Events in the galaxy don't stop simply because I need a break and neither should you."

"Dormé, you're my best friend, and while I love you like a sister I'm taking a break because I need one just as much as you do, and besides, the chancellor will probably force me to once we arrive."

You smile gently and nod. "A break does sound good" you admit.

She smiles at you and gently rises from the bed. "well be arriving soon, when we do, you may take you leave as soon as we land. You're free to do as you please."

You nod gently and she exits the room.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Not too sure that I liked this one. Don't bbq me! Lol**

**It WILL get better, I PROMISE!**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	37. Chapter 37

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Another chappie for my fans!**

**I know it's been a while but I have just started my final exams in high school (yay! Nearly over!) and so I should have more time for more chapters after the 9****th**** on nov.**

**As always I hope u like it!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Having landed on Coruscant almost two hours ago you still haven't left your quarters within Padmé's apartment. She had left to see Anakin almost as soon as you touched the landing pad; you knew she would be back soon.

Hearing her enter the apartment you rise and attempt to look busy.

She walks straight into your room and stops at the door, hands on her hips.

"What's been going on?" she half asks half exclaims.

"I beg your pardon?" you ask, completely confounded.

"I've just returned from seeing both Anakin and Master Obi-wan and you haven't been to visit either in the two hours we've been landed. I bet you haven't even left this apartment." she said disappointedly.

"I don't feel like visiting and I wouldn't be very good company." You attempt to reason.

"Well." She begins, walking hurriedly into the room. "Anakin has been released to escort me back to Naboo and I want you to go and visit Obi-wan" she raises a finger as you attempt to protest. "I don't want to hear it. He seemed miserable when I went to see him and seemed really disappointed that I wasn't you."

"He was disappointed?" you ask curiously, trying to hide the small feelings of happiness creeping up inside you.

"Yes, he even enquired into your well being." She continued as she walked about the room. "I think he was trying to ask if you were going to visit but was afraid to ask. Or of the answer."

"Oh" was your simple reply.

"I want you to go while I pack and I don't want to see you for at least another hour. And not buts or excuses."

You nod softly, trying to hide the small joy you feel at the prospect of seeing Obi-wan again.

You have to concentrate to stop yourself from skipping as you exit your room and the apartment.

Catching an air taxi you arrive within minutes at the Jedi Temple. Feeling suddenly nervous you walk up the large steps into the entrance hall.

You greet the small secretary there and are directed to the hospital.

Conferring with the head nurse you ascertain the location of Obi-wan's room and head down the pristine white halls.

Coming to the door you stop.

You can hear nothing from the other side.

No voices, no breathing, no sounds of any kind.

Finally you muster the courage to enter the room and find it deserted.

The bed is empty; no one is out on the small balcony.

Feeling saddened again like the last few days of you life you slowly turn to exit the room.

Grunting from behind you causes you to turn, startled.

Obi-wan is limping from the bathroom.

Seeing his obvious discomfort on his injured leg you rush to aid his as you had done in the hanger.

Only this time he brushes you aside, instead preferring to lean on the walking device he has been given by the hospital.

Slightly hurt, you sit in the chair by the large windows as he returns to bed.

You both sit in silence for a time.

"Did you only come here to sit by the windows?" Obi-wan finally asks, after an eternity.

"Padmé encouraged me to visit." You respond.

You see him visibly shift uncomfortably.

"Do you need me to get something for you?" you ask, hoping to alleviate his discomfort.

"No, no I'm fine. Did you only come because of the senators urging?" he asks.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for me to visit." You simply state.

"Why is that?"

"You're a Jedi"

"So I can't have friends visit?"

"Are you allowed to have friends? Besides we only worked together, are we really friends?"

"We did more then just work, we fought together."

"We didn't fight together!" you say angrily, standing suddenly and rushing to the side of his bed, resting you hands beside his stomach. "You defended me and you were injured I was a liability to you and it caused you this" you say, indicating his arm and thigh as you straighten up.

"Hey" he says as he catches your arm to stop you from turning away"

Looking into his eyes you see the same change you saw whilst you were in the cell together. A change from soft blue to fierce blue, again full of longing.

You hold his gaze for a second then look away.

You can't feel this way. You've just lost your husband, again. You haven't let him go.

Obi-wan tugs on your arm again, redirecting your gaze.

A flash of understanding flows between you both and Obi-wan pulls you down.

Your lips meet soft and tenderly, much like your kisses with Adin.

But it soon changes.

You feel Obi-wan run his hand up your back as he pulls you closer his lips moving hungrily against yours.

You give in, leaning closer opening your mouth and running your hands through his hair.

He pulls you up onto the bed and you lay down gently beside him, never breaking the passionate kiss.

Waking softly you rise from the small bed and readjust your clothes. Looking down at the sleeping Obi-wan you decide not to say goodbye and silently exit the room and return to your quarters.

You discard the dress and change into your night gown and lay down to sleep.

You can't help but feel that your actions have dishonoured the memory of Adin, your husband.

Being with another man so soon after his death disturbs you and in that moment you vow never to think of it again, never to discuss it.

It never happened.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**So that is the end of Episode two.**

**Review and ill try to post before the end of my exams, but no promises. But if not I GUARANTEE that I will post after the 9****th**

**H. Dormé **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**


	38. Chapter 38

0--0

**0--0**

**I know its been a while and the usual excuses apply.**

**Anyway, I hope u can forgive me and to make it all better, here the first chapter of ROTS Episode 3.**

**H. Dormé **

**0--0**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Strange dark images flit in front of your eyes.

The fear and despair of the events you continually re-witness wash over you and you can feel the perspiration streak down your face and neck.

But you can't seem to make it stop.

The images come to the ultimate culmination, just as you know they would from past experience, and you awake with a scream sitting up in bed.

"Can I help?" the male voice asks, the arm belonging to it tightening around your waist.

"No, I'm just going to go check the other room." You reply as you smooth the wild hair from around your face.

"Call if you need me" is the sleepy reply.

Climbing out of bed you step tentatively onto the cold tiled floor beneath.

Testing you feet you rise slowly and walk across the room and into the adjoining washroom. Brushing out your hair and washing you face brings a soft calm that you readily accept, choosing not to dwell on the memories from three years earlier.

Staring into the mirror at yourself you see what everyone has observed, you seem shallow. A different person, your eyes hold all the fear and horror from those events.

You thought you had hid it well.

Sighing you turn away from the mirror and head down the hall. The familiar route to the small bedroom down the hall has become ingrained in your memory, more than it should as this night's events are nothing new.

Pausing at the soft curtain door you listen for the soft breathing sounds beyond.

Hearing the soft noises of your daughter you enter the room gently and observe her as she sleeps.

Satisfied that she is safe you settle into the worn chair in the corner. Pulling the soft blanket that lies there around yourself, you settle in for the rest of the night.

This seems the only way to have a restful sleep.

You sigh at the thought as more pleasant memories carry you off into oblivion.

**0--0**

**I know that was short but I uploaded the next chapter as well.**

**It just seemed like a good place to end it.**

**Let me know if you're still interested and if my story is worth continuing, I know its been a LONG break but im re committed after being settled into uni.**

**Read and Review.**

**H. Dormé **

**0--0**


	39. Chapter 39

0--0

**0--0**

**So here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**H. Dormé **

**0--0**

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

After last night you were decided.

It was time to leave your self imposed seclusion and begin doing something with your days.

You had risen early this morning and finally accepted Padmé's offer. You would be returning to Coruscant in a few days and begin work as the senators assistant.

Not quite as dangerous as your last job, which was a positive at this stage in your life, and it will allow you to be closer to your husband and enable your daughter to see more of the galaxy.

Now to make your better half understand. . .

"I NEED to be doing something, I cant keep being like this" you say exasperated.

"but I just don't like the idea of you being so close again, what if something happens? You're not alone anymore, what would Arela do without you? What would I do without you?"

"im not putting myself in any danger. I'm an assistant, ill be organising meetings and sending messages not taking bullets. Its different this time. And I wouldn't be much of a mother to Arela or a wife to you if I keep going like this. I know you've noticed and its only a matter of time before I start affecting Arela. I wont do that to her, I promised that she'd have a good life, better than the one of her parents." You internally wince at the last part of your words, usually you both ignore the fact that your husband is not your child's father, but this time it was necessary to make your point.

"I just love you both so much" you can hear in his words the pain of the truth has caused. "but I understand the need for change, and being together in the galactic centre will save us some credits. I relent, we're moving."

You let out a slight squeal and hug the man you married with all the love you know he deserves, whether you feel all the love for him is another question.

"Guess I better go pack?" you ask with a smile.

"just bring some clothes for you and Arela and the rest can be sent over in a month with the regular shipment."

You nod affirmatively and move down the hall to wake your child.

**0--0**

**So what did you think??**

**And yes I am deliberately keep the husband secret for now ;) aren't I sneaky??**

**R&R**

**H. Dormé **

**0--0**


	40. Chapter 40

0--0

**0--0**

**So here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**H. Dorme **

**0--0**

**Chapter Forty**

Arriving on Coruscant you immediately proceeded to your new quarters you now share with your husband.

Checking on your luggage you drag a tired three year old over to the senatorial buildings and head up to Padmé's apartment.

You activate the small call button and eagerly await the reunion with your friend.

She greets you warmly and embraces you instantly.

It's a little difficult due to the sleeping child you carry but you manage.

She guides you through her new apartment and directs you to her room where you lay Arela to sleep. You watch her monetarily before Padmé drags you away.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaims as she embraces you again.

"Well between weddings and births it can be a little tricky to find time to get away." You answer simply.

"But surely you could have seen me when you came over to visit the barracks" she says glumly.

"I haven't been back for a visit since I left three years ago to go back to Naboo. Our family is a strictly one visit family." You explain. "He visited me, not the other way around."

"Well if you needed to keep away, I understand. So tell me all about her, Arela. It's such a nice name. What made you think of it?" Padmé asks you curiously.

"It's just an old family name" you shrug as you lie blatantly. Luckily she doesn't seem to notice.

"Stand let me look at you!" she suddenly demands.

You oblige her and move to stand beside her. Spinning around gently you can feel her eyes on you.

"You look so" she hesitates.

"I know" you concede. "But ill get better, that's why I've come back"

"mmm" she agrees.

You sit again and take a more keen notice of her appearance.

"something's off" you comment absentmindedly.

"what do you mean" she asks, embarrassed.

"well, you haven't worn such large dresses since you were queen, and you're all rosy. It's depressing me. Its like you're pregnant." You trail off as the realisation dawns on you.

"I wanted to tell Anakin first, but Moteé and Ellé had to be informed of course, and I wanted to tell you right away but I really wanted to be a normal wife for once."

You nod sympathetically and hug your oldest friend.

You chat this way for hours before Padme receives a mysterious call.

She jumps up as soon as the buzzer sounds and runs to receive the call. She speaks in hushed tones.

She returns with a beaming smile.

"Anakin is _FINALLY_ back!" she sighs.

You understand immediately and bid her a silent good bye.

**0--0**

**They're you all are. . . **

**Do you like this new turn in the story?? The way that episode 3 is developing??**

**Let me know.**

**R&R**

**H. Dorme **

**0--0**


	41. Chapter 41

0--0

**0--0**

**Well the father is revealed and . . .so is the husband. . . **

**Enjoy!**

**H. Dorme **

**0--0**

**Chapter Forty-one**

You check on Arela again but knowing that travelling half way across the galaxy makes for an interesting trip for anyone, you know that she'll be sleeping for hours to come.

You decide to look over Padmé schedule for the next day and to familiarise yourself with any new members of the senate.

Working silently you're startled by the gentle chime of the entrance door.

Rising softly you gather you're newly returned manners and prepare for your first duty as Head of Naboo senate liaison.

Activating the door mechanism you feel the air knocked out of you when you're confronted not an immense galactic issue, but the fair eyed Jedi you knew so long ago.

"Dorme" he breathes.

You can feel you're mouth shaping vowels but nothing comes out.

He looks at you quizzically and finally you simply move aside and gesture him inside.

He enters and simply walks to the centre of the large common room.

You close the door and follow, trying to gain your composure

Standing opposite each other you seem to evaluate each other with your eyes.

It seems like an eternity before you hear a soft "mummy?" from behind you.

You turn around as your daughter throws herself into your arms.

Turning back to Obi-wan you watch as his startled green eyes meet a pair of exact shade as your daughter stares intently back.

You watch as the realisation dawns over his face.

All you can reply with is a soft kiss on Arela's soft brown curls.

"Dorme" another voice calls from behind you.

"Here" you reply as you plead with Obi-wan with your eyes. She nods softly, but you can see that he has more to say.

You feel the cool gloves of your husband wrap their way around your waist and kiss the side of your neck.

"Master Kenobi, it's nice to see you again. Have you heard? Dorme and Arela are coming to live with me here on Coruscant?"

"Captain Typho, good to see you again. I hadn't heard, I haven't heard anything." Obi-wan replies, focusing his last sentence on you.

"Well we just decided, a family needs to be together. I'm sure you can grasp that. It was a shame that you were unable to come to the wedding, we would have loved to have seen you earlier, none the less i'm sure we'll be seeing each other more now." Typho replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure" Obi-wan simply says.

"Gregar" you say turning to face your husband "is everything ok? You're back a little early aren't you?"

"It's just a quick stop off to check on you and my little girl" he says as he tickles the child in your arms.

"Ok well, I'm going to catch up with Obi-wan, if you want to stay. . ." you drift off.

"No I should get back" he says with a quick kiss on your cheek.

"Ok well ill see you at dinner then" you say with a smile.

He nods and heads back out the security entrance.

You turn to face Obi-wan to find that the warm eyes from your greeting had been replaced by steely eyes of resolve.

Putting Arela down you whisper to her and she toddles off.

Rising back up you head out to the small balcony adjoining the room. Looking across the sky line you can see all the buildings of the city planet, the fast speeders and the larger balcony across from you.

Turning back to look at Obi-wan you find him leaning over you, almost close enough for the lengths of your bodies to touch, but still completely in control.

"Arela, I believe that means Oath?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's for her father." You reply strongly.

"How so?" he asks with a slight turn of his head.

"Well I made and oath to protect her, as her father would have wanted."

Suddenly he grabs your arms and pulls you against him.

"How could you not tell me?" he growls.

"What should I have done? Told a Jedi who I used to grieve that it resulted in a child? What would have you done? Dropped out of the order to marry me and get a regular job? What would you do? Tell me what would have happened had I told you and then tell me that you can be angry. Until you can honestly tell me that it would have mattered I won't be sorry for what I've done." You reply in hushed whispers.

Obi-wan simply releases your arms and rests his forehead against yours.

"It would have meant something, I don't know what would have happened but it would have mattered."

"It didn't matter; nothing that happened with us mattered. I used you and that's all it was"

"I know that it was more" he says jerking back. "I can still feel it now. Its there. Its real and we have a child together. Does Gregar know?"

"Know what?"

"That Arela isn't his?"

"Of course, he believes that Arela is Adin's"

"Cause the family resemblance is so strong" he scoffs.

"Please, I have no idea where I come from and Adin's family was always a mystery."

"But her eyes, just like mine" he says dreamily.

"Well there was nothing to compare them to till now. People might not notice. As long as you don't get too close."

"How can I not get close, she's my child."

"No! She's my child and I am happy and so is she. Unless you're going to be a real father like Gregar I don't want you getting close to her. You're a Jedi, and that means something. It's an oath."

"So you knew when she was born. You were sure?"

"No, I wasn't."

"But Adin died. . ."

"No, Adin was alive. Mace killed him. In the arena. He got me the codes to get the ships in to save Anakin and Padmé and you. I saw him that day, before I came to you. . ."

You look down as you finish.

His eyes burn into you as you turn to escape the feelings cascading off of him.

You feel his hand gently rest on your back and you hesitantly lean back into him.

You stay like that for as long as forever and yet so much shorter, before he simply kisses the top of your head and walks out.

**0--0**

**So that's all the secrets for this part. . . **

**I think . . . **

**Hope this chapter answers a few questions. . . **

**R&R**

**H. Dorme **

**0--0**


End file.
